


Pretty Naked

by JoshuaWoode



Category: Inevitable - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gymnastics, Pedophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaWoode/pseuds/JoshuaWoode
Summary: A girl's journey of self-discovery through the eyes of others.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Pretty Naked

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now._

### Pretty Naked - Tuesday

I haven't been naked all that much. I mean, not where other people could see me. Of course I'm naked in the shower and in my room and stuff, like everybody. It's different when you're naked in other places, with other people. I remember those times, all of them. Now that I'm ten, I write about them in my diary, even the ones that happened when I was little. Is that weird? I dunno. What I know is that people mostly seem to think I'm pretty only when I'm naked. It's kind of annoying, but I guess I'm used to it now.

#### The Nice Man Fixing The Sink

When I was five years old, I guess I didn't really think about being naked. My Dad said that he sometimes had to chase me around the house to get me to put clothes on, but I don't remember that. The first naked thing I remember is when I came into the kitchen for breakfast and there was a man there fixing the sink.

Mom was working, like always. And Dad was in his office upstairs on the phone, like always. Seems like a lot of my naked times happened when they were busy with other stuff. Like always.

Anyway, it was hot that morning so I took off my pajamas. I took my blanket everyplace back then, so when I went to the kitchen looking for breakfast I was holding it and dragging it along. The man fixing the sink was laying on the floor with his head inside the cabinet, and he was saying bad words. I'd heard most of them already from Daddy talking to people on the phone, but this man knew some different ones. He had on blue pants and a blue shirt and the shirt had a tag on it that said "Frank."

I was proud that I could read a little then, so I said "Hi Frank." The man started to sit up and he hit his head on the cabinet and he said more bad words. Then he pulled his head out and looked at me. That's the part I remember the most, how he looked at me. His eyes were big, and brown, and then he blinked, and looked around, and looked back at me, like he didn't know what to do. I guess most grownups don't really look at you when you're little. Frank looked at me really hard, like I was the only thing there was. It gave me this warm feeling in my tummy. Maybe that's how come I like remembering it.

We could hear my Dad talking on the phone. Frank sat on the floor so we were about the same amount of tall. He kinda coughed and then he said, "Well... hello there." I just said, "Hi." He looked some more and then he said, "What's your name, princess?" It was nice how he called me 'princess.' Dad did too sometimes. I said, "Sarah."

I was holding my blanket in front of me and Frank was looking at it. He said, "That's a very nice blanket." I said, "Ahuh." He looked around again. Then he said. "Can I see it?" I handed it to him. But he didn't really look at the blanket. He was looking more at me. After a minute he said, "You're a very pretty girl, Sarah." I liked when he said that. Dad told me I was pretty also but Dads are supposed to say that even if you're not, so it's a lot nicer when somebody else says it. I smiled and Frank smiled back. Frank's face looked kinda red.

After a minute, Frank said, "You're naked." I thought that was sort of strange. I mean, I knew I was, so I just said "Ahuh." Maybe that was the first time those things got connected for me. 'You're pretty. You're naked.' I dunno.

Frank coughed again, and his face got more red. He said, "Maybe you should go tell your father that you're awake, princess." That seemed to make sense so I started to go, but then I had to go back. "Can I have my blanket, mister?" I said. He looked down like he didn't remember that he had it. "Oh... of course. Here you go, princess." I went to Dad's office and he told me to go get dressed. I almost told him, "Frank thinks I'm pretty when I'm naked, Daddy." But I didn't.

#### The Nice Lady at the Store

When I was seven Daddy took us on vacation to the beach. I had to get new bathing suits. Mom was working (again) so Dad took me to the store. We went to a big store with lots of clothes in it. There was a giant rack of suits.

It was hard to see what size would fit me. Dad looked helpless and said that I had to try them on to be sure. I never did that in a store before, so I didn't know how. Dad found a saleslady and asked if she could help.

She was older and she smelled nice and had a pretty smile. Comfy, sort of. She said, "One piece or two, sweetheart?" I liked that she asked me and not Dad. I said "Two!" Dad made a face and said, "One." I made a face too. Dad finally rolled his eyes and said, "Maybe one of each?"

The lady laughed and picked out a bunch of suits, all kinds and colors. She took my hand and we went in the back to where there were these tiny rooms to change in. She opened the door to one of them and I stepped inside, holding the bundle of suits. The lady looked around. There was nobody else there. I guess I looked unsure so she said, "Do you need some help, young lady?" It made me feel more grownup up for her to call me that, but I still wasn't sure, so I nodded. She stepped into the room with me and closed the door behind her.

"Let's have your shoes off first, sweetheart." I sat on the little seat and pulled off my sneakers. The room was really small, so she said, "I think this will be easier if you stand up on the bench. What's your name, dear?" I told her I was Sarah and I managed to get up on the bench. She said, "Lift your arms, Sarah." I did and she pulled my dress over my head. I was embarrassed, but she just smiled. It was a kinda like being with my Mom. She hung my dress on a little hook on the wall. Then she looked back at the door and lifted up her head to look over the wall. It was quiet like there was nobody else around.

I was surprised when she took down my underpants. She didn't say anything, she just did it. All the way down to my feet, and she tapped each foot for me to lift it. She picked them up and hung them with my dress. It felt my face get hot. She touched my cheek. "Aren't you just the prettiest little thing. No need to be shy, sweetheart, we're all girls here." That made me feel a little better. I noticed that she only said I was pretty once I was naked.

There were six suits to try on, three one-piece and three bikinis. We did the bikinis first, but just the bottoms since she said I didn't have to worry about the tops fitting "yet." I didn't have anything on top that they had to fit around. After I put on each one, she wiggled her finger under the leg part to see how tight it was. "These need to be just right, Sarah. Too tight or too loose and you'll be displaying your charms to the world." I wasn't too sure what she meant by "charms." She had me squat down in them too, and one of them was so big on me that you could see everything, so then I understood. One of the two-piece suits was so tight that it went right up inside me. She could hardly get her finger in between the suit and my kitty. I remember she said something weird about how boys might like that one, but that it wasn't proper. When we found one that fit, she showed me how to use my fingers to fix the back part over my butt cuz she said they always creep up. She helped me get dressed and told Dad that I was the nicest little girl she'd ever met. I felt really special.

Every time I put on a bathing suit after that, I think about that lady. And I always put my fingers under the leg part to make sure my charms aren't gonna be on display.

#### My Gymnastics Coach

I started gymnastics when I was eight. Dad said it would be good for me to burn off my extra energy. I guess I ran around the house a lot and did what he called "bouncing off the walls."

The teacher in the first class I took said I was "promising" and should get a real coach. I don't remember promising her anything, but anyways. That was scary but also exciting, so Dad took me to a real gym where they had girls that went to meets all over the place. I wasn't sure I'd fit in but the coach seemed nice and Dad said I could stop if I didn't like it.

The first time I went to a class there, we were just warming up when Coach Harkins said, "Sarah, let me see you in my office, please." I remember the other girls giggled some and looked at each other and whispered. When I got to the coach's office I figured out why.

He closed the door and sat down and he said, "Sarah, this is your first time at serious gym, isn't it?" I nodded. I was nervous. I was afraid maybe he changed his mind already and wouldn't let me stay. "Well, then I guess it's understandable." He just looked at me for a few seconds. Then he said, "Sarah, in a serious gym, you don't wear underpants under your leotard."

I was so embarrassed. Nobody ever explained that to me. I guess my first teacher wasn't serious enough to know that. I said I was sorry and that I wouldn't wear them next time. I felt like a total dork. He said, "That's fine, Sarah. Now you know. Let's have them off for today's class."

I wasn't sure what he meant, so I said, "Have them off?"

He looked at me like my Dad does sometimes when he thinks I'm being dumb. "Yes, Sarah. Take off your things and then put your leotard back on without your underpants."

I looked around the room and there wasn't anyplace to change. "Ummm... where can I go?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Just do it here. We need to get back to class. Hurry up now."

I was blushing like mad. I already felt so stupid and I didn't want to get kicked out on my first day so I thought I had to do it. I guess I wasn't fast enough though. He got mad. "Are you an athlete or a baby, Sarah? Girls in my gym are athletes, and they take things seriously, and they do as they're told because they want to win."

When I got my leotard off he held out his hand, so I gave it to him. I turned my back to him before I took off my underpants, but then I realized that I had to get my leotard from him. I turned back around and he was just holding it.

"You can't be shy about your body if you're an athlete, Sarah." I held out my hand for my leotard but he still just held it. "I'm your coach, and it's important that I be able to see you, to see how the muscles and bones are developing."

I didn't know what to say so I just stood there. He said, "Let's see a bridge, Sarah." I looked at my leotard in his hands. He shook his head. My knees were shaking but I managed to bend over backwards and put my hands on the floor behind me.

"Lift your hips. Extend." His voice wasn't loud but I could tell he was still mad, so I pushed my butt up higher. That made my front stick right out. I heard his chair move and then he was standing over me. His finger made a line down my tummy and over my hip and down my leg. "Nice form, Sarah. You have promise." I was trembling from holding the bridge. Finally he said, "You're a very pretty girl, Sarah. But you need to know that pretty doesn't buy you anything here. It's hard work and dedication that will get you ahead. Don't question me and you'll do well. Now walk it over."

I barely managed to pull my hips up over my head, flip my legs and stand back up on the other side. I was breathing hard but I was relieved that he was smiling. He handed me back my leotard and I put it on as fast as I could. The other girls were still giggling at me when we went back. So embarrassing.

I thought about telling Dad what happened on the way home in the car, but he was on the phone the whole time. Besides me feeling like a complete idiot.

For the next few months, the coach would take me aside before class and check to see if I remembered not to wear underpants. He had me pull the front of my leotard out of the way to prove it. The other girls laughed every time.

#### Doctor Cooper

When I was nine, my Dad took me to the doctor for my checkup. Mom usually took me, but she was working that day. When we got there, Dad was on the phone and Doctor Cooper tried to ask him if he was going to stay with me in the exam room. Dad stopped his phone call just long enough to ask the doctor if it was okay if I went in by myself, cuz he was busy and besides he didn't want to embarrass me, whatever that meant. The doctor said that was ok and Dad went right back to the phone.

I went to Doctor Cooper since I was a baby and he was really nice. He had me sit up on the table and asked me all kinds of questions about school and gymnastics and stuff at home and what I was eating and how I was sleeping and if started my period yet. I didn't of course and I thought that was a little weird since I thought that didn't happen til you were a lot older, but he said some girls start even before nine so I had to know about it. Mom had talked to me a little, but it's just so weird and gross that I couldn't even listen. It was easier with Doctor Cooper even though he's a man.

He said that this time would be different cuz he needed to check me all over. Before when I came with Mom I just had to take my shirt off, so I did that. But Doctor Cooper said, "Everything off this time, Sarah." He smiled and was writing on his clipboard and I took off my shorts. When he looked up again, he just said, "Everything means everything. Underpants too." I felt myself turn red but he smiled again. "I know it's embarrassing, but you're getting to be a big girl now. Your Dad understands that also. We don't need to tell him about the embarrassing parts, do we?"

I shook my head and for once I was glad that Dad was on the phone. Bad enough to be naked with the doctor. He helped me down off the table and I took off my panties. I kinda stood there holding them in front of me, but he held out his hand so I had to give them to him. "There we go. Just relax, sweetheart."

He had me get up on the scale and he did my weight and height. Then I had to walk back and forth, and bend over so he could see the bones in my back. He said that I was in really good shape from gymnastics and he asked me all about if I has any injuries or anything. After a while I almost forgot I was naked.

Then I got back up on the table and he did all the listening and thumping stuff. Then he had be lay down and he did the poking and prodding part, all the way down my tummy. His hands are so big. I remember how they looked when he started to move my legs. He said, "Relax, Sarah. We're going to have you in frog legs for a bit." I didn't know what that meant so he showed me. I had to tuck my feet up next to my butt and let my knees go out to the sides flat on the table. I was like totally... open... down there. My face was burning hot.

Doctor Cooper just looked at me like that for a minute. Finally he said, "You are a very pretty girl, Sarah. You know that, don't you?" I nodded a little. Figures that he said it when I was the most naked ever.

He started doing poking and feeling down there and I looked away. It felt weird. My bottom moved when he touched around where I pee from. He said, "Do you touch down here, Sarah?" It was confusing. I said, "No. I mean. I... wash?" He just said, "That's fine, sweetheart. Now grab your knees with your hands, please."

That was the most embarrassing part of all. He put slippery stuff on me and he stuck his finger right up my butt. I could feel it wiggling around in there. It seemed like it went on for a long time. Weirdest. Thing. Ever.

When that was done, he talked to me for a while about periods and stuff. I'm not sure why I had to be naked for that part. I guess I paid attention more to what he was saying since I didn't want to think about how I had no clothes on. Finally he patted my leg and said that I was a good girl and that everything looked great.

I got up from the table and the doctor handed me a tissue. He said, "You may want to wipe a little before you get dressed, Sarah. It's totally normal, don't worry. It's a sign of you getting older." I took the tissue but I was confused again. I started to wipe my nose. He laughed and said, "No no, little one. Between your legs." I couldn't believe it. I turned around and wiped down there and the tissue was gooey.

I must have looked worried. He said, "Do you understand what's happened, Sarah?"

I had to say, "Not really."

He smiled. "You know how babies are made?" I nodded, but he went on. "The penis goes into the vagina. The vagina gets slippery so this can happen more easily. Your body is starting to get ready for that. It's totally natural. Nothing to worry about. You can ask your Mom about it." Hah. As if. Finally he handed me my underpants and said I could get dressed.

I stared out the car window the whole way home while Dad was talking on the phone. It was weird, but I actually wished that he'd been in there with me, with the doctor. Maybe it would have been different if he'd been there, even if it was the most embarrassing thing ever.

#### My Friend's Sister

After like a year at gymnastics finally the other girls stopped teasing me. I was getting better and that must have helped. There were other younger girls there now too so I wasn't the newest.

This girl Naomi and me got to be friends and she invited me to sleep over. She has a sister who's 13. Becca's in gymnastics too. She's awesome and was like third in States the year before. My friend and her got along pretty good except my friend was always mad since all her clothes were hand-me-downs. But her sister had a bunch of cool stuff to hand down. I was even sort of jealous.

Naomi and Becca slept in the same bedroom so I guess they got used to not being shy with each other. My friend and me went to a movie and when we got back Becca was sitting in their room with a towel around her bottom and nothing on top, brushing her hair. She just said, "Hi Sarah," like it was totally normal. I couldn't help looking at her boobs. They weren't big but I thought they were nice. I hoped mine would be like that and not like my Mom's which are ginormous. I can't imagine doing gymnastics with boobs like my Mom's.

I'm a little taller than Naomi, and her sister said she had a leotard that maybe I could wear. I couldn't believe how nice she was being. The leotard was really pretty and she said I should try it on. I started to go to the bathroom and they gave me this funny look. I felt like I was being a baby so I decided to just try it on there. When I got it on, Becca did the finger thing in the legs like the lady in the store did with the bathing suits. She tugged on it some and then said, "Perfect!" I said thank you like ten times I think.

Naomi went to take a shower. Becca helped me take off the leotard. I looked around for my underpants and I saw that she was sitting on them. I asked her to give them to me, but she just grinned. "I think you're the best girl at your age at the gym, Sarah. Don't you dare tell my sister I said that." We both giggled. I felt really proud. Then she said, "I think you're the prettiest, too."

I just said, "No way." I knew I was red. I felt really naked, but with how she was looking at me somehow I felt pretty too.

She said, "Yes way." And then she just did it. It was scary and I didn't know what to do but she's so cool and she was so nice that I didn't think I could stop it without making her hate me and besides, it made me feel strange and warm and shaky all over.

She stood up and came over to me and pushed me down on the bed with her hand. I looked up at her and she was still smiling. She said, "Let me. You'll like it." She laid down next to me and she kissed me, right on the mouth. Then she did it again, and pushed her tongue against my lips. I knew a little about kissing but I never did it before. She poked me with her tongue again and I opened my mouth and she pushed it inside. I was breathing fast and she just kept kissing and kissing.

Her hand was on my tummy and I felt it go down between my legs. She put her leg over mine and pulled my knees apart with it. I started to squirm and tried to pull away. She looked down at me and said, "Let me." I shook my head a little cuz I was scared. Her hand was right there, between my legs, moving around. It was feeling warmer and I remembered what the doctor said. Her finger went between and I felt it slip and slide there. She said, "You're wet. Let me." Her voice was really strong and her hand was really strong and her leg pulled mine farther apart and I was open and her fingers were all over it, like everyplace at once, and she started kissing me again.

Her bare chest was pressing against mine. I felt her boobs on me and was ashamed because I was totally flat. It was weird but mine were pointed and hers were too. The towel was off her bottom and she was rubbing against my hip. It was soft and she was slippery too. She took both my wrists in one of her hands and held my arms against the bed over my head and she moved so she was on top of me and kissed me more. She had her other hand down between us and it was pressing on me and her weight was on top of it so it was pushing my bottom into the bed. She started kissing down my neck and on my chest. I wiggled more and I didn't know what was happening and I tried to say "Don't."

Becca looked up and she said, "You're wet. You like it. Do you really want me to stop?" I closed my eyes. She was this amazing girl and I wanted her to like me so much and it didn't feel bad even though it was scary. I shook my head no a little. She said, "So let me." I nodded a little and tried to relax. She let my wrists go. I felt her lick my chest and then kiss my tummy. She slid down so she was on the floor and she pulled my legs so my bottom was at the edge of the bed. Then I felt something warm and wet between my legs. So weird. I looked down and she was actually kissing me there. I couldn't believe it. I tried to close my legs. She pinched my thigh hard and I squealed a little. She looked up at me and she said, "Let me, Sarah. Open your legs and let me." She pushed my knees open and then held my hips and she started kissing and licking there like mad. I heard my breath go out and then I was panting and it was so confusing. My bottom danced all over and she just kept doing it and doing it til I squeezed her head with my legs and I felt my insides squeezing and squeezing and everything was warm tingles and my eyes went all hazy.

After a minute she crawled up beside me and held me. She said, "I told you you'd like it." I was staring at ceiling and didn't know what to think. She kissed my cheek and handed me my underpants. My knees were shaking but I got a tissue and wiped before I put them on and by the time my friend got back from the shower I was dressed in my pajamas.

Naomi looked at me and then at her sister and then at me again and she giggled. She said, "Did you let her?" I looked down. Naomi giggled again. "I knew Becca liked you." I guess to them it was just a thing. I laughed too and everything was ok after that.

When we had the lights out, we talked and talked for hours. They told me the stuff I needed to know if I wanted to go to States. Stuff about Coach Harkins and how he picked the girls that got to go. Stuff that sounded weird and gross. I knew Becca had gone to States, so I had to ask her if she did that stuff. She said, "Ya. He let me do it."

#### Coach Harkins, Again

I wanted to go to States. Of course I did. It's a big deal and if you do well there you might get noticed by a coach for the national team even. I worked harder than ever in class, and I thought and thought about what Becca told me. And what Becca did. I was confused about all of it.

But I wanted to go. The more I thought about it, I figured out that most of all I wanted to go so that Daddy would pay attention to me. That maybe I'd be more important to him than his stupid phone. And Coach had seen me anyways. He said I couldn't be shy if I wanted to be an athlete. So I went to see him after class.

"What can I do for you, Sarah?" He was doing something on his computer and didn't even look at me.

I swallowed. "I want to go to States, Coach." My voice sounded small to me.

He looked up. "I see." He just looked for another minute. "And?"

"And I think I'm ready. I've been working really hard. Becca said I was the best girl my age."

"Becca said that, did she? When did she become the coach, I wonder."

I looked down. He smiled a little. He wasn't mean, really. He just wanted us to do our best. "Sarah. You have talent, no doubt. And I see that you've been working. I'm just not sure that you have the necessary level of dedication to get to the next level."

That made me mad. I looked him right in the eye. Then I stripped off my leotard and handed it to him.

He shrugged. "Yes, Sarah. I already know that you're pretty. A very pretty girl." He watched me again for a minute. "But you know what matters at this gym is what you do, not how you look."

It was hard but I made myself keep looking at him. I said, "What do I need to do?"

He put his fingers together in front of him. Then he said, "Let's see a bridge, Sarah."

It was like the first time. I bent over backwards and pushed my hips up as much as I could. He got up and stood over me. His finger traced down my chest and tummy. But this time it didn't go to the side and over my hip. It went right down the middle and between my legs. He moved it there, over and through and around and... inside... a little... and back out, and back in a little more.

"You're wet, pretty Sarah. Naked, and wet. If I know Becca, she's had you naked and wet too." My face was red from being upside down, but I felt it get even redder. "Walk it over, Sarah," he said at last. I flipped and stepped out of the bridge. It was a lot easier for me to do that now.

"Your form is better, I'll give you that." He took a towel from the pile and folded it up. Then he dropped it on the floor at his feet. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows, like he was waiting.

I was nervous. I said, "Becca told me... she said... to get to go to States..."

Coach reached over and touched my cheek. "It's ok, Sarah. Pretty Sarah. Becca is a very dedicated athlete. She knows what it takes to achieve her goals. She takes what she wants, without shame. Perhaps you know that. I helped to teach her this. That's what I expect of my girls."

I bit my lip. I was breathing hard. I got on my knees. On the towel that he put there for my knees.

Coach Harkins laid his hand on my head. "First time, Sarah? I'm guessing that it is."

I nodded.

He smiled. "Then we'll take it slow this time."

I didn't like how he said "this time." I remember the sound of his belt jingling when he undid it.

I'd seen my Dad's a few times but it was never... you know. It was always small and funny-looking. Coach was so much bigger, red and angry-looking. I looked up at him, unsure.

"One hand around the bottom part. Then your mouth. Just the end. You do the moving, up and down, nice and easy. This time. Your other hand, underneath. Hold them gently. Show me how you can focus."

It was weird. And gross. But not as gross as I thought. It was clean and warm and just tasted like skin until it started leaking and then I thought I was done but he shook his head and pulled me forward again.

"Just like your routines, Sarah. The finish is critical. The finish is what the judges will remember most when they're scoring you. You have to stick the landing. Finish strong."

At the end I tried. I really really tried. It was just too much. I coughed and choked and I pulled back and it went everyplace. All over me and in my hair and on my face and chest. He didn't look too happy.

"Use the towel, Sarah. Get cleaned up. Not a great finish, was it?" I shook my head. I felt like a dork and like a baby and I thought I'd never get to States.

Coach handed me my leotard and put his hand on my shoulder. "But we know how to improve, don't we?" I looked up and nodded. "How do we improve, Sarah?"

I knew the answer cuz he asked us this every day in class. I said, "Practice."

"That's my girl. States are two months away. Come and see me after class every Tuesday."

By the time States came around, I was ready.

#### Finally, Daddy

I took second in the beam and fourth on the horse at States. Coach said it was the best he'd seen anybody do in their first big meet. I was so proud. Becca hugged me tight and that gave me major cred with the older girls. I was like a star to the younger ones.

My Mom brought me and watched the meet. She even took time off from work. She never did that for anything, so it made me happy. I think she was really proud of me too.

Mom dropped me at home and had to go straight to work. I ran to find my Dad. He was in his office. On the phone. He smiled when I came in and waved. I waved my medals at him. He held up his finger and started talking again.

I couldn't help it. I got so mad. And sad. And more mad.

I said, "Daddy..." I was half shouting and half crying at the same time. He put his hand over his phone. "Sarah, honey, I'll just be a minute, I promise."

"No Daddy. Not in a minute. Now." He shook his head at me and shrugged his shoulders like there was nothing he could do.

I'm not sure what came over me. I said, "Daddy... am I pretty?" Loud enough that he couldn't ignore me.

He looked away from the phone for a second. "What, honey? Oh... yes, sure you are." Then back to the phone. "Oh. No, sorry Phil. I was talking to my daughter." He turned away from me.

That just made me madder. He only said what a Dad has to say.

I'm not sure what came over me, really. Before I really thought about it, I'd stripped off everything. I tapped Dad on the shoulder. "Daddy. I said. Am. I. Pretty."

Dad looked really surprised. His face got red. To the phone, he said, "Ummm... I'm sorry, Phil. I'll have to call you back in a few minutes. Family situation here. You understand." He pushed the button on his phone but didn't put it down.

"Sarah... What are you doing? I'm sorry, princess. How did your... thing... go? Please... put your clothes on, sweetheart. This is... strange."

"My 'thing' was the State Gymnastics Championships, Daddy. It was my first big meet. I've been training for it for almost two years. And I was great. I almost won on the beam. Coach Harkins said I was amazing."

Dad swallowed. He looked down. "Oh God, Sarah... I'm so sorry. I've been so busy... I should have been there... but please, sweety... why did you..."

"Am I pretty, Daddy? Answer me."

He swallowed again and looked up. He hadn't seen me naked in a long long time. Finally he said, "Yes, princess. You're so pretty. You're... beautiful." I felt like he meant it this time. For once, he was really looking at me.

I rushed him and hugged his waist. I was crying and I think he was even crying too. I hugged and hugged til I felt a little better. He petted my hair. "I'm so sorry, Sarah. I've been awful, haven't I?"

I nodded a little. My cheek was pressed against his pants.

"And you are, sweetheart. You are the prettiest girl in the world." He cleared his throat. "Now, Sarah... you really should... you know..."

"You don't even know what I did, Daddy. What I did, so that I could make you proud of me."

He didn't say anything. He was running his fingers through my hair. It felt wonderful.

"I want you to know, Daddy. What I did. What I did for you."

He said, "Sarah, I don't know what you mean. You need to get dressed, sweetheart."

But I didn't want to get dressed. I knew what I wanted. I tugged at Daddy's zipper. I felt him go tense.

"Sarah?"

I pulled it down and wiggled my hand inside.

"Sarah. Stop that." He didn't say it very loudly.

I looked up at him. His face was really confused.

I knew what to say. "Let me, Daddy. You hurt me. Really bad. So let me."

I had to say it a few more times before he finally let me.

### Pretty Naked - Wednesday

I thought after I got to go to States that things would kinda get back to normal. I wouldn't have to do that stuff with Coach Harkins anymore, and Dad was paying a whole lot more attention to me. I felt sort of bad about what I did to Dad, but really he had it coming. He told me that we shouldn't do it anymore and that was ok with me. He said he wouldn't tell about Coach if I wouldn't tell anybody that he let me. Still, I was glad to know at least one way to make him put his stupid phone down.

That's what I thought would happen. Turns out things got even more weird.

#### Becca

The week after States I went over to Naomi's house after school on Friday. She said I could stay over. When I got there, Becca answered the door. She said, "Oh. Hi, Tuesday." Then she said that Naomi and her mom were out shopping and would be back in a while.

I followed Becca back to her room. She sat on her bed and I sat on Naomi's. I was confused about what she said. "Um. You know it's Friday, not Tuesday, right?"

She grinned at me. "Of course I know what day it is, you dork. You're Tuesday now. That's your name."

I was even more confused. "How come?" was the best I could manage.

"Cuz you're Coach's Tuesday girl."

I felt my face get red.

"You think I wouldn't know?" She laughed. "I know everything that goes on there, Tuesday. I know, because I'm Friday. I was Tuesday when I was your age, though. So I know all about Tuesday."

"You mean you..."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I sucked Coach's cock every Tuesday. That was the first time I got to go to States."

I still didn't get it. "But now..."

"Then I got to be Wednesday. Wednesday was harder. I was Wednesday for almost a year. But I got to go to States again. And now... now I'm Friday, and I get to know everything. And... do everything."

"H-he has a different girl... every day?"

Becca nodded. Then she stood up and walked over to me. "Monday is the youngest. Tuesday is a little older. You get the idea. Friday is the oldest. But when you're Friday, you get to help Coach find the others. Like I found you, to be the new Tuesday. Naomi tried to be Tuesday, but she just couldn't get the hang of it. I guess you did though. Lift your arms, Tuesday."

I was having trouble taking all this in. I was thinking so hard I didn't really hear the last thing she said. She got annoyed. "Arms up, Tuesday. You've got no reason to be shy anymore."

I did what she said. I'm not really sure why. I didn't think I really had to impress her anymore. But something in the way she talked felt like it was making me. When I put my arms up, she pulled my shirt over my head and off. I had this strange memory of the lady in the store when I was little. Then she got down and took off my shoes. "Lift your butt," she said. I did it. She pulled my shorts and underpants off at the same time. I was naked again.

What she did to me the first time was scary but it felt good, so this time I wasn't really scared. I just watched as she took off her clothes too. Then her hand on my chest, like last time. She pushed me down hard onto the bed and laid on me. Her knee went between my legs and she kissed me on the mouth. Her lips went to my ear. "Coach says you're really pretty with your mouth full, Sarah. He says you're a natural. Spread your legs." Her knee pushed my legs apart and her hand went down there. She grabbed me kinda hard and rubbed. It made me squeak a little. She rubbed all over.

"You liked it, didn't you? You liked taking your clothes off for him. I could tell, when I did you. You like being naked. Seeing his cock get hard when you strip. Pretty, naked Sarah. Spread wider." She pushed my knees til I was almost doing a split. "He said by the fourth week you had him all the way down your throat." My face was burning hot and I felt her finger pushing at me, between my legs, down below my kitty, down between my butt cheeks. "He said he wants you to be the next Wednesday, Sarah. That means you're special. But I have to show you what that means." Her finger was slippery from my kitty. I couldn't help it, it just got gooey like that. It even did it when I was doing the thing with Coach.

"So wet. You little slut. He's right, you're made for this."

My breath went out of me when I felt her finger push up inside my bottom. She wiggled it and wiggled it til it was all the way inside. Her boobs were all pointed and I felt them on my chest when she started moving down me. She kept her finger inside all the time she was kissing down there. I didn't want it but she held me and I couldn't get away and then I didn't want to get away anymore. It was weird but her finger there made it feel even better than before. I squeaked louder when I felt her push another finger inside. It was so tight and full... my legs went stiff and my butt jumped all over and I squeezed inside, over and over.

After I was done squeezing she climbed back up onto the bed. I was laying back and staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what all this meant and still kinda twitching all over. Becca handed me a pillow and I put it behind my head. I thought that was nice of her. Then she slid up and sat on my chest, with her knees by my ears. She looked down at me and she said, "Now my turn. Lick my cunt while I tell you all about Wednesday." She leaned forward and pushed it right in my face. When I squealed and tried to get away, she reached back and pinched my nipple really hard. I screamed and she slapped my face with her other hand while she was still pinching me. "I got you to States, didn't I?" She was still pinching and I nodded. "That's what you wanted, wasn't it?" I nodded again. "Well, if you want to stay at the gym, you'll do as I say. Now lick my cunt. I just showed you how. Do it like I did yours."

She held my hair and my nose was right in her kitty and my chest hurt so I did it. It smelled weird and it tasted bitter and strange but she smiled at me in a really nice way and she stopped pinching. She reached back more and rubbed me and that made it better. Then she took my hands and put them on her boobs and told me to feel them. I thought I'd get back at her and I pinched her nipples too, but it didn't make her mad. It just made her press her kitty against my mouth more and call me a nasty little slut. She told me things to do with my tongue and finally I felt her kitty hug and hug and hug it.

Even after that she didn't move off me though. She stayed there and made me lick more and she talked to me. She told me about Wednesday. She laughed when my eyes got big and I shook my head. "We already know that you like it. You just proved it. I felt how hard you came with my fingers up your butt."

We heard her mom's car in the driveway. Becca got off me. She threw my clothes onto my tummy and she said, "Get dressed, Wednesday."

#### Chloe

I was really in a muddle about everything that Becca said. I didn't even understand some of the stuff that she told me about Wednesday. At the gym I stayed quiet and tried to not talk to anybody. But at practice the next Friday Chloe sat with me when we were stretching.

Chloe's 11 and she's the best on floor. She can tumble like mad. She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Hi Tuesday." I stared at the mat we were sitting on and didn't say anything. She poked my arm and said, "It's ok. I used to be Tuesday. And Monday. I was Monday when I was 7, and I was Tuesday just before I turned 9. I was the youngest Tuesday ever, Coach said. Now I'm Wednesday. But Coach says that I'm ready to be Thursday." Her face looked kinda red but she said it like she was bragging.

Cloe's blond with a long ponytail. I couldn't stop myself imagining. He probably held it. Really tight. And pulled. And held. And I didn't even want to think about what Thursday was.

I still didn't say anything. Chloe giggled and said, "Becca said to give you the Wednesday stuff." She took a paper bag out of her backpack and she put it in mine. It was so strange that all I could do was watch her.

I said, "I don't want to be Wednesday."

Chloe seemed surprised. "Oh." Then her face was almost sad. "I thought you wanted to stay. I wish you would. You're so good at the beam, and I bet you can medal on the horse too."

"I do want to stay." Maybe I said it too loud. Some of the other girls looked at me. I said it again in a whisper. "I do. Want to stay. Y-you mean..."

Chloe shrugged. "I dunno what's gonna happen if you tell Coach you don't want to be Wednesday. Becca already told Malika that she could be the new Tuesday. Malika was jealous since you got to be Tuesday without being Monday first. Everybody's gonna be really mad at you. Especially Coach. He really likes Wednesday, and I guess he thinks you'd be the best one ever. That made me kinda mad too, actually. But I'll be more mad if I don't get to be Thursday."

This made me even more fuzzy in the head. "Y-you... I mean... you let him..."

She nodded. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. That's what my Dad says, anyways."

My eyes got big. "Your Dad knows?"

Chloe laughed. "No way. He just says that so that I'll try hard at stuff. He has no idea. I mean, who would ever tell their Dad about something like that?" She rolled her eyes. I felt my face get hot.

"Ya. That would be so stupid. To tell your Dad." I rolled my eyes too, in case she heard the shake in my voice. I was quiet for a while but I had to ask her. "You... didn't mind? Coach doing that?"

Chloe shrugged again. "It's weird. And it hurts. Til you get used to it. I tried. But I guess I never totally got used to it." She gave me a funny look. "Becca told Coach that you'd be the best cuz you'd actually like it."

I shook my head slowly. Chloe just stared at me. "Two medals. Beam and horse. You know what that would mean, Sarah? If you medalled at States in two events?" I shook my head again. She raised her eyebrows like I was dumb. I felt dumb. "Tryouts for the National team. The National team, Sarah." I guess I still looked dumb. "Where does the National team go, Sarah? Like, every four years?"

I started to figure it out. It gave me butterflies. I'd never even thought about anything like that. "Oh. No. I mean, I'd never be able to..."

Chloe kept staring. "Maybe not. But somebody will. And Coach has sent more girls to the Nationals than anybody else. Just imagine. If you got a chance, even a little one, how could you not at least try?"

"I guess. It would be so amazing. But... how come we've got to do that stuff? Do they do it other places?"

Chloe thought for a minute. "I don't know. But I think there's something about what Coach does that works. Maybe because you go through... that stuff... it makes you know that you can get through anything. You can get through the sprained ankles and the bruises and the scary falls. And since you went through all that stuff, everything together, it makes you want to win even more. So that you know it was worth it."

I understood, kinda. In some ways, the Tuesday stuff had been worth it. It got me to States, and even got me to be closer to my Dad. In a totally strange and awkward way, but it did.

I was sweating. Coach saw me talking to Chloe and yelled at us. "Less yakking and more stretching, girls. Your secrets can wait until after practice." He had a weird look on his face. He walked over and tapped me on the head.

"So. Sarah. I'll see you on Wednesday. Is that right?" He looked down at me, and then at Chloe, and then at me. Chloe was watching me. After a minute she poked my arm. I was still looking down. I felt my head nod a little, almost like it was doing it on its own.

"That's my girl." I could hear Coach smiling. Chloe was chewing her lip but smiling too. He leaned over and spoke really quietly to Chloe. "Welcome to Thursday, Chloe. Be sure to have a visit with Becca between now and then. Do you understand?"

I thought I saw Chloe shiver a little as she nodded.

#### Dad

When I got home I unpacked my backpack. I forgot about Chloe putting the bag in there and for a second I didn't know what it was. Then I remembered. I almost just threw it away without looking inside. Some part of me wanted to know, I guess. So I looked.

Now I understood some of the stuff that Becca had said. She'd said, "Don't worry. He'll get you ready. He won't hurt you. But you'll have to practice."

I texted Becca.

'u cant be serious'  
'whacha mean wednesday?'  
'dont call me that. the stuff in the bag'  
'what about it'  
'what am i supposed to do with it'  
'really? you cant figure it out'  
'thats so gross'  
'practice. youll be sorry if you dont'

I was shaking and I felt tears starting.

'im scared'  
'i know. i was too.'  
'what if i dont do it'  
'then youll never know how good you could have been'  
'its not fair'  
'whats not fair about it. u liked being tuesday'  
'did not. i just wanted to go to states'  
'dont lie. u watched his face'  
'what do you mean'  
'when he came u watched his face and u smiled cuz of how he looked at you'

I swallowed. He did look at me. Like I was the only person there ever was in the world. It made me remember things. It made me remember Frank from under the sink. And the lady in the store. And Dr Cooper.

'did he tell you that????'  
'no. i just knew'

I turned off my phone and curled up in bed, holding my knees to my chest.

I woke up and the sun was out and I heard the front door close and a car leave the driveway. I remembered that Mom had her yoga class that morning. I got up and peaked in their room. Dad was still in bed, reading a book. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hi princess. Mom just left. We can get breakfast out if you want."

I walked up to the bed. Dad started to look worried. "What is it, sweetheart? Is everything ok?"

Maybe I wanted to know that I could do anything. Or maybe I just wanted my Daddy to hold me. Or maybe I really was what Becca called me. I don't know, really.

"Am I pretty, Daddy?"

Dad nodded, but he was more worried. "You know that you are, Sarah. But... we talked about this. No more... with the Coach... and..."

I took off my tshirt. I still had my underpants on. Dad swallowed. He tried one more time. "We promised each other, Sarah."

I pushed my underpants down to my feet and stepped out of them. "Am I pretty, Daddy?"

He looked at me. I liked how he looked at me. He nodded.

"Did you ever want something really really bad, Daddy? Something you'd do almost anything for?"

"I-I... don't know, princess. I guess so. I wanted your mother that badly. And I want you... to be h-happy... more than anything."

"Then let me, Daddy."

I think I meant it two different ways. I meant, let me do what I came to your bedroom to do, right then. And let me do what I have to do to get what I want. Not right then. But let me do what I have to do on Wednesday. And then, maybe later, on Thursday...

I pulled the covers back from him. I could see how pretty he thought I was. I felt the warm between my legs. Becca was right. I wanted the look that couldn't look away. I wanted the hardness, and to know it was me that made it that way.

Maybe Daddy felt how I was feeling, or at least that I knew what I wanted. I didn't have to say another word.

#### Becca

The weekend seemed to take forever. I tried to practice with the stuff in the bag. It scared me more than I was already. I used the slippery stuff but it hurt wicked bad when I tried to push the widest part in. I texted Becca in a panic.

'i cant do it'  
'calm down. its scary but you want it'  
'ya. i know that now. i figured it out. but i cant do it'  
'you cant get it in?'  
'ya. it hurts so bad'  
'push out when you push in'  
'huh?'  
'like you want to poop. push out'  
'groosssssssssssssssssssss'  
'duh. poop first to be sure you dont have to'  
'groossssssss :(('  
'and rub your cunt when you do it'  
'you like that word alot'  
'i guess cuz i am one'

#### Chloe

At practice on Monday I watched at the end. While we were all leaving, Coach put his arm around Samantha. Sam is 7 years old. She already has all her splits and her scorpion. Coach said she had promise. She was smiling brightly and talking a mile a minute as Coach led her into his office. The new Monday.

On Tuesday I saw Sam again. She looked different. Not a lot different. But she looked at the floor a lot more. Coach paid a ton of attention to her. Told her how well she was doing. Showed her how to tape her ankle properly. By the end she was laughing and talking a mile a minute, just like usual. At the end, he waved at Malika and she followed him toward his office. She looked at me for just a second. Her teeth were so white when she smiled. I guess she knew what to expect. Or she thought she did. Welcome to Tuesday, I thought.

On Tuesday night I stayed up until I finally got the thing to go in. Then I couldn't sleep. On Wednesday I couldn't sit still in class cuz my butt was sore. I couldn't stay awake either. When I finally got to practice, Chloe squeezed my hand. But when she saw how I looked, her face changed all of a sudden. She said, "Don't you dare."

I blinked and said, "What?"

"Don't you dare chicken out. _Don't you dare._ " She sounded so nasty.

I got mad and pulled my hand away. "I'm not. Don't worry. _Thursday._ " My voice was nasty too. She relaxed and took my hand back. "Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean it," she said. I thought she might be going to cry.

"Are you ok, Chloe?"

She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Ya." Then, "Ya." Then, a whisper, "Becca just scared the crap out of me."

I only nodded. I already knew enough about how scary Becca could be, and my brain was too full of Wednesday to ask Chloe about Thursday.

She leaned over to my ear. Her best-kept-secret-sharing voice. "It's ok that you couldn't get it in."

I gave her a blank stare. "You know what I mean, right?" she said.

I managed to guess. I said, "But I did."

Her eyes got big. "You... did?"

I shrugged. "Ya. It hurt but I did it."

Chloe looked down. "He said nobody does."

"What?"

"At the end. My last Wednesday. Coach said that nobody ever gets it in at first. He said finally doing something I thought was impossible would make me believe I could do anything. So he made it impossible on purpose. It took me three months."

I could only stand there. It was really awkward.

Finally Chloe said, "Fuck. Becca's right. You're going to Nationals for sure."

#### Coach Harkins

I barely made it through practice. Coach could tell I was out of it and he didn't make a big deal. Malika gave me a hug even though she looked like she hadn't slept the night before either.

Coach didn't need to call me after. Or look at me. I just followed him to his office. It's a pretty big room and he has some extra equipment in there. I never really paid much attention to it. I guess I was paying attention to other things when I was in there. There was a vaulting horse. My favorite event. My best.

He sat on the horse and had me sit next to him. It was adjusted low to the ground, like a bench. He put his arm around me. The leather on the horse felt and smelled worn in a comfy, familiar way. I was so tired that I laid my head on his shoulder. It was weird and surprising, but nice after being so nervous.

After a minute, he said, "What did Becca and Chloe tell you about Wednesday, Sarah?"

I thought about what he meant by the question. I didn't think he was asking me if I knew what he was going to do to me. Becca had made that really clear, and I was sure that she'd told him all about it. He wanted a smarter answer.

"They said... that Wednesday is harder than Tuesday."

He kissed my forehead. "Clever Sarah. That's just exactly right. Why do you think that is?"

I thought harder. I looked around the room. There were ribbons and trophies and pictures everyplace. It was like a hall of fame.

"Because Nationals are harder than States," I said at last.

Coach almost beamed. I never saw him so happy, I think.

He combed my hair with his fingers. It was really short. I got a pixie cut so it would be out of the way for States. Coach said, "Not much to hold onto here, is there?" I thought for a second he was upset, but his face seemed almost gentle. "I don't have to hold your hair anymore for you to suck my cock properly, do I?" My face got hot. I shook my head. "So much progress in eight short weeks. But it's true, Sarah. Wednesday is harder."

He lifted me down off the horse and stood me on the floor. "Naked now, Sarah."

It didn't take me long. I handed him my leotard like always. I was starting to understand how he thought, how he wanted me to know that he had my clothes and it was up to him to decide when I'd get them back.

He touched my cheek. "Pretty girl." He knew I liked to hear it. Then, his voice still gentle, "Tell me what's going to happen, Sarah."

For all of Becca's talk I was still pretty unclear on things. I know, I'm slow. I heard myself sounding like a clueless baby. "You're going to... do... stuff... with my butt?"

He gave me the look I expected, the one he kept for clueless babies.

"Your innocent lack of knowledge is almost charming, Sarah. Almost." He put his hand on the top of my head and looked me in the eyes. "I'm going to fuck your ass with my cock, Sarah. Say that, please."

"You're going to f-fuck my ass..." I couldn't help but stammer. He looked impatient. "W-with your cock?" I managed to choke it out.

"Is it a question, Sarah?"

I knew it wasn't. I shook my head. He just watched me, his big hand heavy on my head.

"You're going to fuck my ass with your cock." I felt it in my whole body as the words left my mouth. My knees were shaking. It didn't matter how much I'd thought about it when it was really happening.

"There we go. No more baby talk from you. No more 'thing' and 'stuff' and 'butt.' It's my cock fucking your ass. But..." He ruffled my way short hair. "Not until you're ready." I relaxed a little. "How do we get ready, Wednesday?"

I didn't like him calling me that. The question was easy though. "Practice," I said.

Coach nodded. "And how is your practice going?" He was watching my face.

I said, "Good."

He raised his eyebrows. "Good." He wasn't saying that my answer was good. He said it like he was making fun of how I said it. I thought harder.

"I did it."

He just looked at me.

"I put it in."

More staring.

"I put it in my... a-ass."

Just staring.

Finally I got mad. "I don't know what it's called, ok? I never had one before."

He smiled a little. "Of course. You wouldn't have, would you? I have to talk to Becca about language. It's called a plug, Sarah."

"Okay. I put the plug in my ass."

He shook his head. "Not bloody likely. Don't lie to me." His voice was low and kinda scary.

"I-I'm not. I did it."

A glare. "I put the plug thing... the plug... in my ass. Last night. It took all weekend of trying."

Coach went to his desk and opened a drawer. He took out another one of those things. Geez, did he have like a whole supply? Weird.

He handed it to me. "Prove it."

My tummy tightened up cuz I was already sore from doing it the day before. But I wasn't gonna let him say I was lying. I looked around the room. He raised his eyebrows again.

"The stuff," I said. More glaring. "The slippery stuff?" He sighed and went back to his desk.

"Lube," he said when he handed it to me. I hoped I could remember all the words.

I rubbed the lube over the plug and I put some on my finger and stuck it in my butt. I know I'd been doing stuff with Coach for a long time already but that was still embarrassing. He told me to lie on the horse on my back and put my knees apart. I never ever felt more naked than that, not in my whole life before or since.

I managed to only make a little noise. It hurt so bad, worse even than the night before. It made my nose run and I had to wipe it with my hand. And my eyes too. But then I felt it slip past the wide part and the stopper thing at the end was right up against me.

Coach was shaking his head. I didn't know what to think. He was staring right between my legs. His face was different than I ever saw it before.

I said, "See?"

I wanted him to say I did good. I wanted him to say I was pretty. Even if he said that I was pretty just and only because I had the thing in my butt.

He didn't say anything. He stood up and went back to his desk. He took out a roll of shiny silver tape, the kind that's sortof like cloth. He grabbed my legs and pulled me so my butt was right at the end of the horse. Then he held my arms over my head and he wrapped tape all the way around them and around the horse. I couldn't move my arms. My naked skin went goosebumps everyplace, like if I fell through the ice on a pond.

I lifted my head and tried to talk. "C-coach? Are you m-mad? I... I mean... Chloe said... she said n-nobody else did it at first... C-coach?" I started crying. I couldn't help it. I thought I was gonna pee myself. Maybe I did a little.

Coach hooked my legs in his arms and held them up and apart. And then he started licking. He held me and he licked and licked and didn't stop and I felt his chin against the thing in my butt and he pressed it into me harder and he licked more. I was already out of air from crying and then I couldn't get air cuz of the licking and I was pulling at the tape and I felt it tear at the little hairs on my arms and I smelled the leather and I saw the lights on the ceiling and my fingers felt the leather and my legs felt the hair on his arms and then all I felt was his tongue and his lips and the thing in my butt... and the thing... and the plug... and the plug in my ass and his tongue on my cunt.

I was full and wet and his mouth was sliding over me... a stab of pain and I was empty again, impossibly empty... and the mouth was gone... but then... full again. But different. A new pain. A stab and burn but then an ache... so much deeper... and empty again... and deep, an ache... now holding there, pressing into me, so deep I think I feel it in the back of my throat. The hardness that I made. I heard a scream and it was mine and I heard a scream and it was his and I opened my eyes and I lifted my head and I saw. I saw his face. I saw his face and his eyes. And his face and his eyes were mine. The look that can't look away.

I laid there for a while. Burning. Blinking. Bleeding? Bound. Breathing.

I know I thought it. Maybe I said it. Weird as it sounds, I almost laughed when the words rolled through my brain like the news at the bottom of the TV screen.

"Welcome to Wednesday."

### Pretty Naked - Thursday

I was really confused after that first Wednesday. Confused and sore, so sore I had to walk funny. Coach grinned at me and I think some of the other girls maybe guessed since I saw them cover their mouths and giggle. I wasn't even totally sure what he did since I was lying on the horse and couldn't see. I guess I didn't want to think about it, even if I really did know.

#### Sam

Next Monday after practice I saw Coach talking to Sam in the corner near his office. She was looking down at the floor and biting her lip. Coach was down on one knee close to her. He had his hand on her shoulder. I thought she was about to cry. Coach waved to me. I wasn't sure what he wanted so I looked around to see if maybe he was waving at somebody else, but then he pointed right at me and gave me the 'come here' finger thing.

I stood next to Sam so the other girls couldn't see her. I guessed she was scared and embarrassed and them looking wasn't gonna help. She's only seven and so tiny it was easy to hide her behind my body.

Sam raised her eyes at me like maybe I was going to save her. I thought about it. I thought about what I did since I was Tuesday and I thought about my sore butt. But Sam is smart so I figured I'd let her sort it out for herself.

Coach said, "Sam's a bit anxious, Sarah. Last week we talked about what it takes to be successful, what it means to achieve our goals. And what it means to be Monday." He smiled his softest smile at Sam, the one that melts you inside. "I thought maybe if she talked to you, it would help her make a good choice." Coach understood too, about the deciding.

I was never Monday, so I didn't know exactly what he meant. I figured it was easier than Tuesday, since Wednesday was harder than Tuesday and Monday was always the youngest. How bad could it be? And Sam was the best of the little kids. Coach was watching me like when I was about to try something new and hard.

I put my hand on Sam's other shoulder. "You're so good, Sam. You tumble like mad. Way better than the nines even. It's awesome. You make me jealous sometimes." Sam had really short hair, almost like a boy's. I touched it. Her face lifted a tiny bit. "You want to go to States next year, don't you?" Sam nodded, staring at the floor. "Coach knows how to get you there better than anybody. I wouldn't have gone to States and medalled unless I... did e-everything he said." Coach nodded like when I did a move that he didn't think I could do. The look that makes you feel the best.

It seemed like Sam wanted to ask a question but couldn't get it out. I guessed what the question was, so I squeezed her shoulder. Coach put his hand on her back and pushed her a little towards his office. She started walking that way. Coach stood up and put his hand on my back. "Why don't you stay as well, Sarah. I think it'll help Sam to have another girl who knows what we expect at this gym." He used question words, but it wasn't a question. I walked behind Sam through the office door. She kept looking back at me and each time I just touched her back. I didn't push. Coach closed the door behind us and locked it. Sam looked scared when she saw him do it.

Coach sat on the bench and we were standing in front of him. He took both of Sam's hands in his. Hers looked so small. "Successful gymnasts aren't shy, Samantha. You're technically excellent for your age, but you're like a little robot on the floor. Your personality doesn't come through. It's as though you're all wrapped up in yourself. The judges and the audience will feel this too, and your scores will suffer. Gymnastics isn't just about the moves, Sam. It's a performance. Do you understand?" He waited for a few second until Sam finally nodded.

Coach went on. "Sarah had the opposite problem. When she came here she was all personality. She didn't mind people looking at her. In fact, she loves showing off. Don't you, Sarah?" I felt my face get hot but I nodded. "What Sarah lacked was discipline. So I've helped her with that. I've shown her what level of commitment and dedication is required. Isn't that right, Sarah?" Hotter face, but I nodded again. "So, if Sarah can learn discipline, you can learn to be a performer. You have to completely let go of any sort of shyness. Sarah can help you with that too."

I got a knot in my tummy when he said that. I was getting so I could tell when Coach had something in mind. I tried to smile. Coach Harkins' face was like when he first caught me with my underpants on under my leotard. "Sarah, show Sam what it means to not be shy."

You maybe think now that I'm a bad person. But I didn't make Sam do anything. I just showed her what I decided about what I wanted, and what Coach wanted, and how the one had to be for the other to be. And he was right about how I didn't mind people looking. So I took off my leotard and handed it to Coach. Sam got totally red and tried not to look at me. Coach said, "There's my lovely Sarah. Not shy at all. Look at her, Sam. It's ok."

Sam turned towards me but her eyes kept darting all over the place. "It's ok, Sam. I do like it. It's kinda neat, really... it makes me feel pretty, how people look at me. You're really pretty too."

Coach pointed to the mat. "Face to face split stretches, girls." That's where you sit facing a partner and you put your feet against the other person's feet and push your legs apart to work on splits. I sat down. Sam did too. I put my legs out. Her legs are shorter so she had to spread more. I held out my hands and she took them. The way it works is you pull your partner forward so they have to bend over and it moves them a little closer to you so your feet push each other to split more, and then they pull you and you go back and forth. Sam already had her middle split so it was easy for her. It was weird cuz when she leaned over my legs were way wide and her face was kinda in my lap. She couldn't help but look then.

After a couple of minutes Coach put his hand on my head. "Stop pulling but stay stretched." We both sat up. I was red from the stretching and Sam was red from everything probably. Maybe she was getting used to it since she was looking between my legs all the time now. Coach noticed.

"If you think about it, Sam, you're practically naked in your uniform anyway. People can see every outline of your body. Every time you lift your arms or spread your legs, they see the shape of you, every nook and cranny." Coach eyes were between Sam's legs. Her leotard was pulled tight there and he was right. She might as well have been naked. "You can't think of your body as a private thing if you're going to be an athlete. It's beautiful and you should want people to see it. In the original Olympics in ancient Greece, the competitors didn't wear any clothes."

Sam nodded a tiny bit. I thought maybe that was it but Coach wasn't nearly done.

"Finger your cunt, Sarah." He said it just like that, like he was talking about the weather. Sam covered her mouth with her hand and turned away. "I want to watch you masturbate. And I want Sam to watch you too."

I knew what the word meant from Health class. They said people did it but it was supposed to be private. Ha ha ha.

Despite everything it still felt weird to do it in front of them. I guess I wasn't doing it enough for Coach. "We're trying to show Sam what it means to perform, Sarah. That means letting your feelings show. Does if feel good to touch yourself?" I nodded. "Then let's see it on your face. Let us see how it makes you feel, pretty Sarah. Naked Sarah. Sarah spread wide."

Somehow the way it was so naughty got to me and it started to feel different, like I really wanted them to see me. Coach put his hand on Sam's head and turned it to look at me. "Sarah has no shame, Sam. Watch her touch herself. She wants you to look. She wants you to see her bare cunt and her fingers all over it. She wants you to know how it feels. Look at her face. She's feeding on us, on our watching... it's making her more excited... that's what you need in your performance, Sam... to feed on the eyes of the judges and the crowd, to have them drive you to be perfect."

"It's time to decide, Sam. I'd really hate to lose you. You have such potential. The question you have to answer is - do you have what it takes? We can help you, but only if you're willing to get outside yourself." Coach waited and watched Sam.

Finally she said, really quietly, "If I want to stay, I have to do it?"

Coach said, "If you want to be successful in life, you need to do what's necessary, Samantha. Not just this, but many things. And yes, this is a necessary thing if you want to progress at this gym."

Sam stared at the mat for a while. "W-what do I do?" she finally said. Coach pointed his chin at me. "What should Sam do if she wants to be successful, Sarah?" he said.

It was really warm between my legs and it was hard to get my breath. Maybe I should have made Coach tell her, but maybe it was easier for her to hear it from me. "She should take off her uniform?" Coach looked at me some more. "A-and... give it to you." He nodded.

Sam's eyes went to the door and then to me. I saw her knees tremble when she stood up. She turned her back and started to peel her top down. It reminded me that I turned away like that too the first time Coach had me strip in front of him. Now I knew it wouldn't matter. Now that she was taking it off, he'd see everything, do everything, have everything from her. She seemed even smaller without her clothes, her butt so narrow. She had good muscles for seven though. I know Coach liked that. He was grinning like a cat.

Coach was taking charge now. "Turn," he said. She turned around, holding her leotard in front of her. Coach held out his hand. She covered between her legs with one hand and handed him the uniform with the other. He took it and laid it on the bench. She was shaking pretty bad.

"This is your choice, Sam? I want you to say it. And put your arms at your sides. No shame." Sam let her arms drop. Coach smiled. "That's my girl. You are perfect, Samantha. Tell me that you'll do what's necessary to be successful."

Sam let her arms drop. Her head did too. "I-I'll do it." It was just a whisper. I was surprised that Coach didn't make her say it louder. I thought I would have, if I were him.

Coach pointed to that mat. "Sit. Stretches with Sarah again." Sam bit her lip. I smiled at her and she sat and put her feet on mine. She was tiny down there, just a little swell out from her tummy and a slit. There wasn't much to see even when it opened up. I thought about Becca's that I'd licked and how hers had more of the inside parts. I dunno why but I thought about what it would be like to lick Sam there too.

Coach got down on the mat behind Sam. He leaned over her shoulder and talked into her ear really quietly. "Samantha... finger your cunt. Just like Sarah. Masturbate for us. Show yourself. No shame." She didn't do it right away, so he took her hand and put it between her legs, pressed it tight against her. She closed her eyes. "No Sam. Watch Sarah. Watch her and do what she does."

Coach kept his hands on her and kept telling her stuff to do. He said, "I've touched you in all of these place before, haven't I, Sam? I've touched your chest, and your ass, and your cunt. I've held you up with my hand between your legs when I've spotted you. You let me do all that, Sam. You liked it, didn't you? You liked when my hand pressed here? You never said no, did you? Quite the contrary. I felt you push back against me when the other girls weren't looking, grinding your little cunny against my fingers. That's when I knew you had potential, Sam. That you could express yourself. That you wanted more. You've been asking for this, ever since you came here a year ago."

Coach was watching my face even though his hands were all over Sam. The look that couldn't look away. It went right through me. I felt my insides squeeze tight and I let out a squeak. Coach kissed Sam's hair and whispered to her, but I could still hear. "Sarah's just cum for us, Sam. What a lovely thing. You'll learn about that very soon. I think she likes seeing you this way." I blushed but hopefully he thought it was just cuz of the rubbing. I was totally out of breath.

Coach Harkins kissed Sam's neck and held her against his chest. She was crying a little.

"I'm so very proud of you, Sam. You really broke out of your shell today. You've got such potential, but also so much more work to do. Are you ready to be Monday?" Sam's head was down but she nodded. Coach grinned. "That's my girl. Then you'll come to my office each Monday after practice. I won't have to come get you. You're choosing to come. Are we understood?"

Sam nodded. Coach still wouldn't let her go. "Are we understood, Samantha?"

Sam raised her eyes. "Yes Coach." She sounded a little more sure of herself.

"That's my girl." Coach went to his desk and picked up her leotard. "Let's do one more thing to help you express yourself." He turned the uniform inside out and stretched out the part that goes between your legs. There's always an extra piece of cloth there on the inside. I guess it's so you don't show as much. Coach took a pair of scissors from his desk. Sam watched as he cut the extra cloth out. She had that look again, like she wanted to say something but just couldn't. Coach stood up and threw our clothes back to us. Sam turned her back as she put it on. She'd get over that soon, I thought.

When we were dressed I put my arm over Sam's shoulder and we walked out together. I couldn't help but see how what Coach did to her uniform made things show even more than normal. She kept looking down at herself. We talked about how much our ankles hurt and what a pain school was and pretty much anything at all except being Monday.

#### Coach Harkins

The next day was Tuesday. Malika. We call her Lightning cuz she's so fast on her tumbling passes. Her skin is just amazing, so dark it's almost purple. When she smiles her teeth are so white you could see them for a mile I think. She was Monday before, so she didn't have to be told to go to the office after practice. I saw she was chewing her lip. I hoped Coach wouldn't ask me for more help. I smiled at her and she smiled back a little so I guess she was ok.

Wednesday came and I was pretty much a wreck at practice again. Coach was being extra nice to me, maybe cuz of Sam. But he still gave me crap for falling off the beam on my aerial. I actually yelled back at him. "Let's see youuuuu do it then!" He looked mad for a second and the other girls looked scared, but then he laughed. "This is about what you want, Sarah. Not about what I want." Knowing what was going to happen after practice and I wondered if that was really true.

When I locked the door behind me in his office after practice, he just watched me without saying anything. It was awks. Finally I just started to take off my uniform but he held up his hand and I stopped. I thought he was angry with me.

"You didn't believe me, did you?" I was confused. He went on. "When I said that this is about what you want." I thought about it. I decided that he was right. I didn't believe it so I shook my head.Coach nodded a little. "Why are you here, Sarah? I mean, why are you in this office, right now?"

I gave the easy answer. "I want to go to States again so maybe I can go to Nationals."

"You could go to another gym and you might be able to accomplish that with them too. In fact, I'll write you a great recommendation if you like. You deserve to achieve whatever success you can. You've become an outstanding, dedicated athlete." He waited. My tummy was in a knot. Was he telling me to leave? I felt like I was going to cry.

"Tell me. Monday, with Samantha. Was that about you wanting to go to States?"

"N-no... I wanted to help h-her... cuz she's so good and she wants to go to States..."

"That's very kind of you, Sarah. I actually think it's true. You're kind, unlike many of the girls. Chloe might have scratched your eyes out if you'd stood in the way of her progress. But you're different from them in other ways, too. Important ways. Helping Sam was only part of the story. There's something else there, too."

My knees were wobbly. My brain was racing around in circles.

"Did I tell you to cum for me? With Sam." I shook my head. "When did you cum?"

I wasn't sure. "W-when I was... you know... rubbing..." His look was drilling into me. "When did you cum, Sarah?"

I felt his eyes in my tummy again and I knew the answer. I said it really quiet. "I guess... w-when you... looked at me."

Coach smiled, the soft smile, the melty one. He was really quiet too. "Why are you here in this office right now, Sarah?"

I didn't want to say it but I knew he wouldn't let me not say it. "C-cuz I want you to l-look at me... like t-that?"

"Is that a question?" Grrrrrr. He never let up. I shook my head and he waited.

"Cuz I want you to look at me like that." The knot in my tummy felt like it snapped and unwrapped like a rubber band breaking.

"That's my girl." He stood up and hugged me so tight. He never hugged me that way before. I got lost in it. I buried my face in his shirt. He held me for a long time until my knees weren't wobbly anymore. When my breath finally caught up, he kissed my hair and he said, "Now then. Show me what you need to do to have my complete and utter focus, pretty Sarah."

It felt so different this time. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him down in his chair. I mean, I pushed like I wanted him to sit down. He's way way bigger than me. But he got the idea and sat. I felt his eyes when I peeled off my leotard and handed it to him. He just threw it to the side and never looked away from me. I opened his desk drawer and got the slippery stuff. I undid his pants and he lifted his butt so I could pull them down. I climbed on his lap facing him and put the stuff on my hands and then used my hands to put it on him and put it on me. And I sat on him. On his cock. So it went inside me. In my ass. And it hurt but I saw his face and I touched myself in front and rubbed hard and he held my hips and he grunted and I guess I did too. He pulled me down and his eyes closed for a second but then he opened them and I drank from his eyes and he lifted me up and I pushed myself down and then I lifted myself up. I fucked my ass with his cock and I rubbed and rubbed and when it happened I couldn't even see for a minute and then I was laying on his chest and clinging to his neck like a baby.

I don't really even remember leaving the office that day. On the way out of the gym for some reason I read the big sign that was on the wall. I guess it had been there all along but I never paid any attention to it. It was this quote. "The first step in getting the things you want out of life is this: Decide what you want." Some guy named Ben Stein. Maybe he's a friend of Coach's.

#### Becca

Wednesdays were different after that. Everything was different, really. I thought Coach would be easier on me but it was the opposite. He made me work harder than ever. It felt good though. I guess I had his complete focus, like he said.

When I went to his office after he wouldn't say anything. He made me say what I wanted. It still was weird and embarrassing to say that stuff but I got used to it. He never made it easy. "Do the tongue thing" only got his eyebrows up at me. Finally I got so I could say "Lick my cunt" without turning totally red. After a while I could even tell my Dad when I wanted to suck his cock and not be all awkward. It was so cute how he always gave me the "oh no we shouldn't" thing and then the "oh I guess if you really want to" thing. I told him it was about what I wanted, not what he wanted.

I turned 11 before the next States. I also made Level 10 and started going to Elite camps. I won the vault at States. I got silver in the beam. Ya, the aerial. I didn't fall though. I just didn't stick it. Coach was happy. I was happy. We started talking about Nationals. Not this year, Coach said. But maybe next.

Then Chloe blew out her knee. It was really awful. I didn't see it, but it snapped so loud you could hear it everyplace in the gym. Made me sick when I saw how bent it was. She was totaled. I remember how she looked at Coach when they carried her to the ambulance. It was the saddest I ever saw anybody look. She knew what she wanted and now she knew she couldn't have it. Coach seemed sad too. I wasn't jealous though, or glad it happened. I knew it could happen to me pretty much any minute. I was just lucky.

The day after at practice, Coach told me to go see Becca. I kinda guessed what was up. I bit my lip.

"Do I have to?"

Coach gave me a funny look. "It's time, don't you think?"

"What about Chloe?"

"We'll all miss her. I don't think she'll compete again."

I frowned. It made sense. "Ya," was all I could think to say. He touched my hair.

I remembered what Chloe said when I got to be Wednesday. My tummy got tight. "But, Coach... why Becca?"

I wasn't asking because I didn't know what Thursday meant. It was kinda obvious. I just didn't know why Becca had to be involved. Coach figured out what I was thinking. He was good at that.

It took Coach a minute to answer. "Mostly because it's important to her, really. She has her needs, like you have yours. I want all of my girls to have what they need, Sarah. I think you can understand that." Coach yelled across the gym. "Sell it, Sam. Are you a robot?" Sam landed her back sommy with a twist and posed with her hip out and a smile that made everybody look at her. "That's the way. Now you've got the judges in the palm of your hand."

Becca still made me nervous. It didn't help when I texted her that night.

'coach said i need to see you'  
'already?'  
'what do you mean? you know about chloe'  


She didn't answer for like a half hour.

'ok'  
'ok what?'  
'come tomorrow after school'  
'you mad or something?'  
'no'

I hadn't seen Becca in a while. She said she wasn't mad but she didn't smile or anything when I got there. She was almost 15 now and she looked like a college girl. She told me she was dating a college guy and I believed her. It was like she was bragging and I think she didn't like that I wasn't all jealous.

We went to her room. Naomi wasn't there. She just said, "Strip." I didn't know what to expect, really. I just did it and sat back on the bed. She was at her desk looking at me. It was weird to be naked with her all dressed.

"I thought he was in love with me, too," she finally said. Her voice was mean but sad too somehow.

"Oh." I had no idea what to say. I never thought Coach was in love with me. I didn't really know anything about that kind of love. It wasn't like that.

"I thought he was going to leave his wife and marry me." She laughed a little but it wasn't a happy laugh. "But then I met Tracy at a regional meet. She's a gymnastics coach now at Stanford. She was an alt on the National team about 5 years ago."

"Umm..." I wasn't sure where this was going.

"I guess she saw how I was looking at him. She put her arm around me. And she said, 'I know that look. I had that look. When I was Thursday.'"

My eyes got big. "Oh my god."

Becca nodded. "It took me five years to get to be Thursday, Sarah. It's taken you less than two. I think he lets me be Friday because he knows... it fills an empty place for me, to do something for him. To do anything for him. I..." She stopped and turned away. Now she just sounded sad. "So... he's not in love with you. Just so you know. He'll take what he wants and then he'll be done with you. The next Thursday will be there. He'll use you like he's used all of us. But I still... I mean..."

I bit my lip hard. I guessed what she wanted to hear me say, but I only said it cuz it was true. "I don't want to be Friday. Not ever."

Becca looked surprised. "He told me about you and Sam. How you 'helped.' He said you were amazing." She didn't sound like she thought I was amazing.

I shrugged. "I helped her decide, maybe. She's happy about it now. She'll be Tuesday pretty soon I think."

"Using her too. Using her seven-year-old mouth."

I couldn't speak for Sam, so I just spoke for myself. "He's not using me. I'm getting what I want."

Becca laughed. "Oh, so you want his cock in your ass?"

I swallowed. "Sometimes. Sometimes I want him to fuck my ass cuz it makes me cum like a thunderstorm. Sometimes I want him to lick my cunt. And cuz I need it... the way he looks at me. I need that. So maybe I'm using him."

Becca was quiet. I don't think she expected me to talk that way. I was kinda surprised myself.

"I don't want to be... you, Becca. I'm sorry that you're mad or sad or whatever you are. It's not my fault. I don't think Coach loves me that way. I think he wants me to get what I need. He gets what he needs. I guess he gets a lot of what he needs. Geez. Every day. But we all decided for ourselves, didn't we? I mean... nobody's told, not ever, not in all these years. I went to him, after you told me what he wanted. I went to his office and I took off my clothes and I sucked his cock. I did that. Nobody made me."

Becca stared at the floor. She actually smiled a little, a weird little smile, like she was letting go of something. "You are such a little slut," she said after a minute.

I smiled too. "Maybe I always was. And you're a real cunt," I answered. It was the only thing to say. We both giggled.

I was still naked. It was awks. "Ummm. So. Why am I here? I remember Chloe said you scared the crap out of her when it was her turn to be Thursday."

Becca shook her head. "I wasn't nice to Chloe. She wasn't a nice girl. Not that I was nice to any of them, really. Not to you, even though I could tell you were different, that you liked it."

I swallowed. "Will you be nice to me, just this once?" I figured it couldn't hurt to ask.

Becca went to her dresser and opened the drawer. She took out something that looked like... a cock. I guess I knew there were such things but I still stared at it like it was an alien. I noticed it was about the same size as Coach's. I knew his pretty well by then.

She put her hand on my chest and pushed me back onto the bed. Familiar, but different this time. She laid next to me and kissed my cheek. "Spread," she said. I did. She slid her hand down and rubbed, soft at first, making me warm. She kissed down my tummy and kissed me there... her tongue wiggled against me, then into me. I let my fingers tangle in her hair. After a while I felt it... working into me, a little at a time, her tongue always moving. A fullness... an ache and a burn as it stretched me. It invaded me, to a point... I imagined a taut ring of me around it... and then it stopped. It pushed... a sharper pain... it backed away. Her tongue again, at my button, her lips around it like a deep kiss... my bottom lifted, pressing against her... as I felt the first spasm the fullness pushed home with a... pop? Did I actually hear it? I'm not sure. I felt it and shuddered. A stab of pain, bright and hot, and a rush of heat... a trickle down my bottom... I squealed and thrashed but her lips were locked and refused to let go... the waves took the pain and spread it through my body, dulling it somehow, washing it through me and over me and then away, leaving the fullness and the burning and the ache.

She came back to my side and held me. Her lips at my ear. "It's the best, once you get used to it." I could only blink and pant and swallow. After my twitches subsided, she whispered. "I got to say it."

"No. No, you don't. You don't got to say it."

"Oh, I think I do. Especially to you. Pretty Sarah. Pretty, naked Sarah. Welcome to Thursday."

### Pretty Naked - Friday

#### Coach Harkins

When Thursday came I went to the office after practice like I was supposed to. Even though I knew what it was about I was still nervous. Coach was working at his computer. I started to strip and he looked up and smiled. When my leotard was bunched up around my waste, he said, "Stop there, Sarah. That's such a lovely sight. Your beautiful body, so toned... yet still nascent. Half exposed, with the promise of the rest. Knowing that you have no shame, nothing to hide, that you want to share your nakedness."

His words and his look melted me. My knees got weak when he did stuff like that.

"You saw Becca." I nodded. "Then I expect you're very sore."

I looked down. "Ya. Like... very."

Coach understood. "Of course you are. She told me that you were... intact. Many of the girls lose their hymen accidentally in the course training." Despite everything, I blushed. It was still weird how he talked about stuff like that, so matter-of-fact. "So we'll wait. I'd like for you to ask me, when you've fully recovered."

"Ask you?" I thought maybe he meant, 'Tell me.'

"Yes, Sarah. Ask me to fuck you. This is about what you want."

I knew that he meant it. "Yes Coach." I was quiet for a minute.

"What do you need, Sarah? Right now?"

We'd kinda gotten to the point where we didn't have to talk a lot. I just got the towel and folded it up and put it on the floor at his feet. He turned in his chair. I got on my knees and opened his pants. I looked up into his eyes. It was like I was drinking from them. "I want you to cum while I'm in your mouth, Sarah. Keep the leotard on." I pulled it to the side where I had to and used my fingers. I didn't go inside because it hurt. When I shivered he did too, and I drank again. I knew from his face that I stuck the landing.

#### Sam

Tuesday at school I got a text from a number I didn't know.

'sara'  
'ya'  
'i cant do the thing at the end'  
'what thing? who is this?'  
'sam'  
'u got a phone? i didnt get a phone til i was 9'  
'ya so'  
'ur 8'  
'cant help how old i am'  
'i guess not haha'  
'how do u do it'  
'do what'  
'at the end'  
'i dont know what u mean'  
'coach wants me to but i cant'  
'just do what i did'  
'i cant'  
'u cant touch it?'  
'no at the end when u did the end part. i tried to pretend but he said he knew i was pretending'  
'oh'  
'what do i do'  


I figured out what she was saying. She couldn't cum. I didn't know what to tell her. I remembered how Coach got mad at me for not being able to say things. I can see how it gets annoying. I thought about how I got the idea.

'Becca showed me'  
'god no i hate her'  
'she can be nice if ur nice to her'  
'plllleeeasssseeeeee'  
'ill talk to u at practice'

If I had a sister I'd want her to be like Sam. She's so smart and pretty and her body's perfect and she's got all her Level 5 tricks but she's not stuck up at all. She's shy and nice and you want to hug her. So I hugged her when I saw her at practice. It reminded me how tiny she is. We stretched together and whispered. Coach gave us a look but he didn't say anything.

"He talks about you a lot," Sam said. I wanted to know what he was saying. But at the same time I didn't want to know.

"So like, what do you do?" I asked.

Sam still blushed like mad, even after being Monday for a while. "I do what he tells me to." She was staring at her feet.

I rolled my eyes. "What does he tell you to do?"

Sam chewed her lip. "You know. Take off... my stuff... and touch... and he takes out his thing and he says like 'Make me cum.' But I'm not supposed to touch... it... he says he'll do it when I can do it. But I have to do it for real."

I was never Monday, so this was new to me. Maybe it was different for different girls. I knew Coach wanted Sam to not be shy. He told me once that if you make the judges hard in their pants it gives you an extra half point at least on your scores.

"Doesn't it feel good? When you rub?"

Sam leaned her head like she was thinking. "Kinda. But he's looking at me and it makes me all tight and it doesn't get... big? Like it's supposed to, I guess. And it's scary if it starts to get big."

"You don't like how he looks at you?"

Sam shook her head. "He looks like he wants to eat me."

I giggled. "He probably does, but not how you think." She turned brighter red. I wasn't sure she really knew what I meant.

"You like it? How he looks at you?"

I felt my face get warm. "Ya. I guess I kinda always liked it. Is that weird?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe."

We had to stop talking then so we could practice. When we were done I asked Sam if she wanted to come over to my house. She was surprised and she smiled and she said she'd have to ask her Mom. Her Mom seemed surprised too, but she said OK. When we got into Dad's car he just said, "Who's your friend, Sarah?" If he'd been paying attention at my meets he would have known.

"Dad, Sam. Sam, Dad," I said. We both sat in the back and whispered and giggled all the way home. Dad kept looking at us in the mirror. He seemed a little nervous. Secrets are tricky.

Sam and I went to my room. We were both still in our gym clothes. Sam just stood there kinda awks. I sat on the bed.

Finally I said, "Do you want me to help?" She bit her lip a minute but nodded.

"You still want to do it, right?" I wasn't going to make her do anything.

"I want to go to States," she said. Like duh. That was too easy.

"Do you think you can win at States if you don't like people looking at you?"

Sam shook her head. "I guess not."

"So Coach is trying to help."

"I guess so."

"So let him help you. You know what he wants. It's easier if you just do it."

"You mean..." I think she knew but couldn't say it. "What do you mean?"

"Don't wait for him to tell you."

"You mean..." she started again. I know it's hard for her, but geez.

"Just take your stuff off and do it. And look at him. Look at his eyes, not his cock. And smile. Just like you're selling your moves."

Sam didn't smile. "I hafta smile?"

"He wants you to like it. Just like the judges like you more if you look like you're having fun on the floor. You got an amazing smile, Sam. I bet that will get him off even if you don't cum."

"It's so weird that you talk like that."

"Coach likes that too. You can say anything to him. Like you could say, 'Let me see your cock.' He'd love that.

Sam was beet red. I wasn't sure I was really helping. I remembered that there's only one way to get better at something.

"Let's practice. Pretend I'm Coach and it's Monday and you come into his office."

I tried to make a serious face like Coach does. Sam giggled. "You're not scary like him."

I frowned and thought about what Coach would say. "Why are you here, Sam?"

"Cuz I want to go to States?" It wasn't very convincing.

"Ya but. Why are you in his office? Like what is he trying to teach you?"

"To not be shy?"

"Ya. That's better. Now show me that you're not shy."

"So then I should... just..."

I gave her the impatient look Coach has when he thinks I'm being dumb. Finally she got the idea and started to peel off her leotard. She was red as a fire truck but she did it. She held it and looked around the room and finally threw it on the bed. She had her hands in front of her. It was weird for me to be the one with clothes on.

"Geez Sam. You're so pretty." She smiled a little. "That's it. Smile just like that."

I pushed the pile of stuff on my desk to the side. "Sit there. If it was Coach's office you could sit on his desk, right in front of him." Sam sat. Her butt is tiny. "Cool. Now open your legs."

Sam swallowed. I tried again. "I guess Coach would say it like, 'Show me your cunt.'"

Sam made a face. "I know. It's weird. But it's kinda fun once you get used to saying it. What do you call it, anyways?"

"I never talked about it before. It was just... there. It's where you pee. I don't think my Mom even has one cuz she never said anything either. Except I'm not supposed to scratch there." We both laughed. My Mom was like that too.

Sam said, "So how did you have your first... one?" I think she was trying to not think about what was happening.

My turn to blush. "Oh... Becca. With her mouth. I know, weird."

Sam whispered. "Naomi told me Becca did that to her since she was 6." I wasn't really surprised. That would have been about when Becca started at the gym. "Do you think Becca likes girls... that way?"

"I think Becca likes Coach and does whatever she thinks will make him happy."

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Not really. Not me, anyways. I'm doing what I want, to get what I want." It was what Coach would have wanted me to say. But it was true too.

Sam met my eyes. I reached out and touched her hair. She opened her legs really slow.

"Wide," I said. "Show me. With your fingers." Sam opened herself up a little. Itsy petals inside. A little pink. "Now smile." She did, but it was fake. "Think about how you smile for the judges." Her grin got wider and more natural. "Now rub."

I saw right away why should couldn't cum. She was just rubbing everything with her whole hand. I put my chair in front of her and say close. "No, silly. Like this." I pushed her hand away and felt around for her bump. So small I could hardly find it. But I did and I took it between my thumb and finger and rolled it back and forth. Her face went all funny.

"Stop. That's weird."

"I know. But that's how it happens. You try."

She didn't take long to figure it out. "Harder. You won't hurt it, promise." She twisted faster.

"Feels... different..." Her breath was short. Progress. "But... scary... too big..."

I took her hands in mine and held them tight against the desk. I don't know why really, but I wanted to. I leaned over and kissed her there. And used my tongue. It was the softest thing I could ever imagine. She wiggled like mad. "Let me," I said. Pretty soon she stopped saying no and I let go of her hands and she put them on my head. After a few minutes she squeaked... I felt her hug my tongue inside. I looked up and her eyes were wide. She pressed my head onto her tummy.

"Did you cum?"

"I think s-so..."

"Me too. I felt it, inside. That's what happens, it squeezes and squeezes. Did you like it?" Sam nodded a little. I slid my head up over her chest and kissed her cheek. "Awesome. You did good. Now you do the next one, like I showed you."

Sam used her fingers like I showed her. Pretty soon her butt was moving again. I kept my hands on her knees to spread her. She didn't fight it. It was so cool to see that I didn't hear the door open. I just saw Sam's face go into a panic.

"Sarah, would you like for Sam to stay for din..." My Dad's voice. He's supposed to knock on my door but being my Dad he forgets stuff like that. He stopped talking before he finished the word.

I stayed where I was and held Sam's legs. She was trying to wiggle away and cover up but I didn't let her. "Ummm... ya sure Dad. Sam... do you want to stay for dinner?" Dad was staring. He swallowed.

Sam looked at me like I was crazy. "Ummm... okay?" She finally said.

I know I'm bad sometimes, the way I tease my Dad. This time he looked like he was going to fall over. I saw him holding onto the door. "Are you ok, Dad?"

He finally said, "S-Sarah... what are you doing?"

"Oh. I'm teaching Sam to cum. She just had her first one."

Dad blinked three times. It was a while before he said, "Errr. Dinner in a half hour... then." He closed the door. I giggled. I couldn't stop. After a minute, Sam started too and we couldn't hardly stop until it was time to eat. I told her that it was ok, that my Dad wouldn't say anything to anybody. Dad didn't seem to be able to look at either of us at the table. We laughed more, like we had a secret.

I rode with Dad and Sam after dinner to take her home. On the way back, Dad found his voice. "Sarah. What all goes on at that gym?" Of course he knew some of it, but he had no idea about the days-of-the-week thing.

I shrugged. "I guess we do what we need to do to be great."

"But... she's so small. Surely she can't be..."

"She decided what she wants, Daddy. Like I did."

He was quiet again for a few minutes. Then, "W-why did you decide that, Sarah?" I think this was the question he'd wanted to ask me from the beginning but never had. Maybe he was afraid of the answer. I told him the truth.

"I'm not totally sure. But I guess part of it was I wanted the attention." Daddy seemed sad, but not surprised.

"Did it make you hard, Daddy?" I couldn't help it. He just looked so confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Did it make you hard, seeing Sam like that?"

He shook his head but he looked down and got really red.

"Liar." I could always tell. "That's so cool. She'll be really happy. See, she's really shy and..." I stopped before saying more. I didn't think he was ready. I made it easy on him.

"Are you hard now, Daddy?"

He shook his head but I reached over and felt him through his pants.

"Liar."

"Sarah. Please. You know I'm not... I don't..."

By then I had his zipper down and my head was in his lap.

#### Doctor Cooper

I love my Dad. I really do. I used to be really mad at him but I'm not anymore. But that doesn't mean I can't tease him still. It's fun and deep down I know he likes that we have that between us.

He really wants to take care of me in his own dorky way. When he picked me up from school the day after Sam came over, he told me I was going to miss practice. I was worried at first cuz he looked all serious and I thought maybe something was really wrong.

He saw my face and touched my hair. "It's ok, princess." He hadn't called me that in a while. I didn't want to be treated like a baby, but I still liked it. "I'm taking you to the doctor. Because I want to be sure you're ok. I mean... you're... growing up... and..."

I laughed. Poor Daddy. He was trying so hard. "So he can tell me about sex?"

He sighed. "No, Sarah. Well. In a way, yes. I want him to tell you how to be safe and take care of yourself and not have... troubles."

"I didn't start my period, Daddy. I don't even have any boobs yet. Or anything." It was still awks talking about this with him. It's way easier to not talk and just do stuff.

"Not just that. There's... diseases and... anyway. I want the doctor to make sure you're okay. But Sarah..." He looked all serious again. "You know that you can't tell him about... any of the..."

Duh. Eye roll. "Yes Daddy. I know."

"Do you think... I mean... will he see..."

I hadn't thought about that. I bit my lip. Dad frowned. But then he actually helped.

"Tell him that you fell on the balance beam," Dad said.

Of course I fell on the beam. I fell all the time. Sometimes I was one big bruise.

"Ummm. Okay?"

I must have looked confused cuz he went on. "Because girls sometimes... they break their... insides... when they fall."

I figured out what he meant, Honestly, it was like talking to Sam, the way he couldn't say the words. I nodded. Dad blinked. I realized that I just told him that my inside was broken already.

"Should I be scared for you, Sarah? Because you being okay is the most important thing. I mean... even if I have to go to jail because of what we did... I would if it meant you would be okay. This is really difficult for me. Part of me is terrified. And guilty and ashamed. But I see you. I see that you seem happy. You seem... okay. Are you? Are you really okay?"

He sounded like he was about to cry. I never saw my Dad cry before. I leaned over and hugged him so tight. "I love you, Daddy. But I'm okay. I promise. Nobody ever made me do anything I didn't want to do."

Turns out we didn't need to worry. I went in to see Doctor Cooper by myself again. He was all smiles. I sat on the table in my clothes and he asked me some questions.

"Any changes in your health since last time, Sarah? Any concerns?"

I shook my head.

"That's great. School going okay? How are your grades?"

"It's mostly boring. Mostly As. Mostly."

He smiled. "Excellent. Now the awkward questions. Sorry, but you're at that age. Have you started your period?"

I shook my head. He nodded and wrote things down. Then he said, "You train with Coach Harkins, don't you?"

"Ya. I've been to States twice now." I got a little nervous about where this might be going.

"That's amazing, Sarah. I know what sort of dedication is needed to achieve that. You see, Coach Harkins and I are old friends."

I nodded but I didn't say anything. He went on. "And I know that it's very hard on your body. Tell me about your injuries. And don't try to kid me that you haven't any. I've never met a serious gymnast who didn't have multiple issues from it."

"Oh. Well ya. I do a lot of work on the beam and you know... I fall sometimes. But I never broke anything. Just bruises and sprains." I paused. "I never broke any bones, I mean."

Doctor Cooper gave me a funny smile. "Well then. I think on this visit we should do you first internal exam. Do you know what that entails, Sarah?"

My Mom had actually talked to me about that. He explained it anyways. He showed me the weird metal thing that looks like the bill of a duck and opens up. Weirdness.

"You remember your last visit?"

Of course I did. Especially the end. "Ya."

"You're not a shy girl, as I recall."

"Umm... I guess not."

He smiled some more and put his hand on my knee. "Well then." Seemed like he said that whenever he was going to tell me to do something. "Let have you take everything off. It'll be easiest that way."

I could see how it would make the stuff he was going to do easier. I stayed on the table and pulled off my shirt and kicked off my sneakers and then I laid back and pulled off my shorts and underpants. Doctor Cooper didn't even pretend not to watch.

He had me sit up and he did all the poking around my head and neck and shined the light everyplace, even up my nose. He was asking me more about school and what was my favorite subject and did I have a lot of friends. His hands are big and they moved down to my chest. He felt around there for a while.

"I don't find any signs of breast development yet, Sarah. But not to worry. That will come anytime now." He had each of my nipples between his thumb and finger and pulled on them a little when he said that. I felt them tighten up. He pulled more and twisted. I winced.

"They're becoming sensitive already, aren't they? Notice how they respond. Pretty little points. That's just fine, Sarah. Just the way they should. As a gymnast, I expect that you're very in touch with your body."

I was feeling warm and kinda confused. My butt squirmed. He didn't let go.

"Everything is connected, isn't it? Feelings in one place can travel all over. Isn't that right?" I shivered.

He finally stopped the pinching and pushed me down onto my back on the table. He put up the metal things on the side that look like wings and he put my legs in them. I never felt so naked, all open and spread and with my ankles strapped in. He pulled his chair up between my legs. I could look down and watch but I didn't. I felt his hand on the insides of my thighs.

"I remember your last visit very well, Sarah. I could tell you were a special girl. Not a shy girl at all." I remembered too and my butt squirmed again. "I think I may even have mentioned you to Coach Harkins." His fingers were between my legs, holding me open. There was a cool feeling, and a slippery feeling. And then a finger. Not where I expected it though. It was in my butt. He just pushed it in, all the way. I looked down. He was staring right in my eyes.

"I did this last time, didn't I? But it doesn't feel quite the same now. That's an interesting thing. Why would that be, do you suppose?"

I stayed quiet. His finger wiggled inside. "Do you stay after practice, Sarah? Do you stay after, and visit with the Coach in his office?" I swallowed hard.

"You can trust me, Sarah. I'm your doctor. And the Coach is a good friend. We understand each other. You can tell me. You visit him, don't you?"

Finally I nodded. He was making my head fuzzy. "That's my girl. Just relax." He pulled his finger out but then he went right back in, but this time with two fingers. I squirmed a lot.

"What day, Sarah? On which day of the week do you go to see Coach Harkins?"

I figured if he knew about the days, then he must know everything. I still wasn't sure how to answer. "You mean now?"

He chuckled. "Oh my. I was right. A special girl. Let's start at the start. Was it Monday at first?"

I shook my head.

"Straight on to Tuesday then. I'm impressed. I can imagine you sucking his cock. I bet it's a very lovely sight."

So ya, he knew everything. Still I knew I was blushing. His fingers wiggled more. "And then how long before he had you sitting on it, Sarah?"

"You mean when he fucked me in the ass. Three months, I guess."

Doctor Cooper coughed. Then he laughed. "Remarkable girl. So direct. So explicit. Naturally inclined to the obscene, perhaps. That would make you the youngest Wednesday ever, I think." I nodded. Was I proud of it? "And I can tell, Sarah. I can tell right now that you liked it. Maybe not the first time. But you do, don't you?"

"I..." It was hard to think. He had a finger from his other hand on my bump and he was rubbing it in little circles. "I... like how he... looks at me..."

"Yes, I can see that. You have that hunger, don't you? Probably because your father ignored you so much. I remember that last visit, how he was on the phone and not paying attention, how anxious he was to let me have you alone."

I didn't like that. I could pick on Daddy, but nobody else could. He's my Daddy.

"Don't talk about my Dad like that."

Doctor Cooper looked surprised. "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't talk about my Dad. He's the best Dad. He didn't know you were... you know."

Doctor Cooper blinked. "I'll talk about him just as I like, Sarah. You're in no position to argue right now, are you? We know what you are. You're a little slut. Sluts do as they're told." He sounded cold and mean.

Now I was really mad. I'm not sure where all the words came from, but they came. "I don't care what anybody thinks about me. I'm just me. I decided about Coach. But I didn't decide about you. I don't like you. Take your fingers out of my ass and let me go or I'm going to tell people about you."

Doctor Cooper's face turned white. I wasn't done.

"If you thought you were going to fuck me, forget it. I'm going to tell Coach that he shouldn't be friends with you any more. He listens to me."

I felt the fingers slide out slowly. His voice was different. "Sarah. If you've gotten... the wrong impression... about any part of this exam... well, I'm sorry, but you aren't a doctor. Your father asked for me to perform your first adult examination, and that's what I've been doing. If I've made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry. Perhaps you should see another doctor from now on."

He stood up, undid the straps on my ankles and just walked out of the room. He even left the door open a little, with me still naked and my legs up in the air. I climbed down and got dressed. When I got to the waiting room, Dad was there. He looked anxious. I hugged his neck and kissed his cheek. That only made him more worried.

"Silly Daddy. Everything's fine. He just said that now that I'm growing up I should see another doctor. He's a kid doctor, and I'm not exactly a kid anymore." I was shaking but I hoped it didn't show.

"No. I guess you're not." His face was sad, but at least not as worried.

#### Coach Harkins

It was Thursday again. Coach had a strange expression when I saw him after practice. I was still sore so I was going to tell him I wasn't ready. He pointed to the chair in front of his desk. I sat.

He never wasted time with extra words. "Ben Cooper tells me that you're dangerous, Sarah. Are you dangerous?"

At first I didn't know what he was talking about. Ben somebody. Then it sank in. Cooper. Doctor Cooper. I never knew his first name.

Maybe I should have been scared. But Coach didn't say it like he was going to put me in the trunk of his car. He was watching me like he was afraid I might disappear.

I thought for a long time before I answered. Finally I said, "Not to you."

Coach smiled like my Dad smiles when I bring home a good report card. He seemed to relax. "You impress me more every day, Sarah. What set you off with him? He's usually very careful, as he must be in his position."

"He said something bad about my Dad."

Coach nodded. I went on. "And he was... I guess... molesting me?" I never said that word before. I never thought about anything that had happened that way. "So I told him to stop or I'd tell."

"What a stupid, selfish asshole," he said. My tummy turned to water. Coach must have seen it in my face. "No, Sarah. Not you. Him. I'm proud of you."

"T-thanks." It was all I could say without crying.

Coach stood and lifted me up and hugged me. "Are you ok, Sarah? You can tell me if you're not." I nodded into his chest. I felt his heart against my cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

"Angry still. Did you tell him he could do that to me?"

"I most certainly did not. You should be angry."

He just held me til I stopped breathing hard. He kissed the top of my head. "And... how are you feeling, otherwise?"

I knew what he meant but appreciated him letting me pout.

"Sore. But not as sore."

Coach smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "Go home. Hug your Dad. Take a hot bath. Eat ice cream. Sleep." He gently pushed me toward the door.

I had one more question. "Coach... am I a s-slut?"

"Did you stop your adult doctor from fucking you because you didn't want him to?"

I nodded.

"Then you're not a slut. You're a girl that likes sex and knows what she wants. Some stupid assholes call girls like you sluts. But they're wrong, Sarah. They're scared of you. A slut has sex with anybody because she doesn't know what she wants. You're much, much better than that. Don't ever forget it."

I did all five things that he told me to do, and in the morning I felt different.

#### Me

This will sound weird, but that next morning I felt like a person. I'm not sure what I felt like before that. But being a person meant that I could really choose. I could choose to do things, and I could choose to NOT do things. It was the second part that was different.

Turns out I still couldn't decide not to clean my room. I tried. Mom wasn't having it. But other stuff, I could say no. Maybe you think Coach is horrible, but I don't. I think he made me into a person.

Like on Monday, when Coach told me to give the Wednesday stuff to Malika.

"Does she want it?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "Of course she wants it."

"Did you ask her? If she wants it."

"I don't have to ask her. She'll either take it or she won't."

That was fair, I thought. She'd be deciding. "What about Becca?"

Coach frowned. "Becca seems to have lost interest. I think she has a new boyfriend."

"Ya. College guy. She says he's in love with her." He didn't seem happy to hear that. He should have been, I think. She was getting what she needed, what she couldn't get from him.

I filled the silence. "I'm not Becca. I don't want to be her. You give the stuff to Malika. I know you got extras." His eyes got narrow like he was going to say something, but he didn't.

And on Tuesday, when he said, "I thought you didn't want to be Becca."

"I don't."

"I'm pretty sure Sam didn't figure things out for herself. Did she?"

"No. But I'm not Becca. She asked me. I was nice to her. You should be nice to her too. She's amazing and you know it."

Narrow eyes. Didn't say anything. I talked to Sam after practice. She said Coach squirted like a fountain. "It was weird," she said. "But kinda cool." She hugged me.

"You did it? No pretending?" I asked. She flashed a grin and whispered in my ear. "I did it again in bed last night." I was glad that she was happy. I didn't say anything about Tuesday.

#### Coach Harkins

It was Thursday again. I was kinda nervous. I watched Coach at practice. He was spotting Jenna on the parallel bars. She's 7 but she can already fly. I remembered what he said to Sam, about how he'd been touching her and how she liked it. I saw how he used his hands. Unless you knew, you'd probably never think he was doing anything. I watched her face, how she looked when his hand was between her legs. She was concentrating on her tricks but I could tell she was feeling things, confusing things. She kept asking for more reps. Coach smiled every time she said she wanted to go again.

Part of me feeling like a person was trying to understand things. Before I didn't really think about why things happened, but if they were happening I guess I thought they were supposed to happen. That's how a kid thinks about what grownups do. They're in charge, so what they do must be ok.

After practice I went to the office. Coach looked up from his computer and smiled at me. He seemed different now too, somehow. He was being patient. He didn't say anything, or ask anything. I was the one with the questions.

"What's the best part, for you?" He looked surprised.

"The best part of coaching, Sarah?"

I nodded, but we both knew I meant all of it.

"It's when a girl does something that she didn't think she could do," he said.

"Sam didn't think she could cum," I said.

He smiled. "Yes. So you know. How did it feel, Sarah? When you saw her succeed?"

"It was... nice. I only did it because she asked me. So I knew she wanted it."

Coach nodded slowly. I was thinking ahead. "I'm not sure she's going to want to suck your cock," I added.

"Did you want to suck my cock? When you came to my office that day. When you came to my office and stripped naked. And got on your knees."

"I wanted to go to States."

"Yes. That was the easy answer. But you had other needs too, didn't you? Needs you didn't really understand. They just had to be woken up."

"Sam needs to not be shy. I get that. So Monday is probably good for her. But why does she need to be Tuesday? Why can't she be great without that?"

"Such good questions, Sarah. You care about her a lot, I can tell."

I nodded. He went on. "What did you learn from Tuesday?"

"How to swallow with my mouth open?" He gave me a sideways look. "Okay okay... I guess... doing something hard and scary to get what I want?"

"Yes. In a word, discipline. Pushing through. That's what you lacked and what you needed most immediately. That's part of it. But in the end, sucking cock is about something else entirely."

"It is?"

"I saw you learn this, Sarah. Every Tuesday you learned a little more. You learned how I looked when you came in the office door. You learned how I looked at you when you undressed. And when I was in your mouth, and you stopped, and you looked up at me, what did you see?"

"You didn't want me to stop."

"More than that. I needed you to not stop. You were in control of me, completely. I was the vulnerable one, at those moments. Did you feel that?"

I knew what he meant. The look that couldn't look away.

"That's power. That's what Tuesday is about. You knew. You wanted it. Knowing that you could get me hard, make me desperate for your mouth. That's when you started to find your power. After a time, it was you unzipping me, smiling when you found I was already hard."

He was right. I remembered teasing him with my tongue. Making him wait until finally he held my head. And then I felt his need, his need for me. I said, "Sam was proud. Not just that she did it. But that what she did made you cum."

"And I was proud of her. How she took control. I didn't have to say anything. There's nothing more gratifying to me than seeing a girl own her body, own her feelings, own her power... own her potential. This is what you've done, Sarah. Did you ever think you'd be auditioning for the National team?"

I shook my head. "And Jenna? Does she want it?"

Coach looked surprised. "You don't miss a thing, do you? To own your body and own your feelings, you need to know what your body is capable of. You need to be woken up. It's how you respond that matters. Like with Sam. Yes, I touched her. But she responded. She asked me to spot her on moves that gave me access. She pressed herself into my hand, and shivered. She was asking without words."

"I saw that. With Jenna. She kept asking you to spot the kip up."

"Yes. She knew what it meant."

"So she's the next Monday."

"Perhaps. I'll know when she's here in the office, willfully naked."

I thought for a while. Coach seemed happy to watch me. Finally I had to say what was running through my head. "So it's not all just a fancy way to have sex with little girls?"

Coach leaned over the desk. "Do you know the risk I'm taking, Sarah?"

I shrugged. Coach didn't seem to be afraid of anything.

"Larry Nassar, the idiot that he is, will die in prison."

I nodded. We all knew about that.

"Any of you could have done that to me. None of you have. If any of you feel the need, then I've failed."

I didn't answer. I remembered how I'd felt like I had to tell my Dad, but I knew that wasn't want he meant. Eventually he said what I wanted to hear him say. "Yes, Sarah. I love the sex. Girls are... exquisite. Experiencing their first blush of those feelings... it's compelling. You know this about me. You see it in my eyes, every time I watch you pull the strap from your shoulder. You always do the left one first, you know.

He didn't try to pretend it was all just some noble way to help us be great. Weird, but it meant a lot that he was honest about it. Everybody has needs.

"Do you like it with me... more than with the others?" I hadn't meant to ask that. It just came out. It was embarrassing. But I guess I still had that empty place that wants to be filled. Dad and his stupid phone.

Coach smiled. He got up. He gathered me into his arms and lifted me up. I was still so small he could do that like I was nothing. His big hands were under my butt. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Then he did something he'd never done before.

He kissed me. On the lips. Soft at first, then harder. I opened my mouth and he was inside it, my tongue sliding along his. Our air mixed.

"What do you want, Sarah?" Heated words on heated breath.

I didn't have to think about the answer. "I want you to fuck me."

He grunted. "Say it again. You know how."

"F-fuck me. Your cock. My cunt. Please... fuck me. I'm ready."

His hand was there. It yanked at the crotch of my leotard and I heard it tear. I was on my back on his desk and his mouth was there... his tongue... but I was already wet... I felt molten... his eyes on mine... and the pressure... the fullness... the ache and the burn... my legs around him, clinging as he moved, a little deeper each time, my smallness fighting every push but unable to squeeze him from me. I pulled myself up with my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. When he was deep inside my air was pushed from my lungs, like I was so full of him that there wasn't any room. I didn't let go for a very long time, even after all the moving stopped.

When I leaned back and blinked, he met my gaze. It was a look I'd never seen before. It was a look that couldn't look away. But something different. Something warm, not hot. Something soft. Not wanting to eat me. Wanting to keep me.

"Sarah." I swallowed. Panted. Blinked.

"Sarah." I blinked. Panted. Nodded.

"I love you." He looked surprised that he'd said it.

I panted. Blinked. Nodded.

#### Finally, me

I didn't say it back. I never did. I didn't love Coach. Not that way. I loved what he did for me. I loved how me made me cum. I loved and wanted and sometimes needed the looks that couldn't look away.

But it wasn't about love. It was about what I wanted. We fucked like rabbits for the next year, and not just on Thursday. Sam never did become Tuesday, but she did just fine. I never made the National team. Malika did though. I think she'll go to the Olympics. I didn't feel the need to blow my Dad anymore. He seemed relieved.

When Coach said that he loved me, I said, 'Thank you.' I said, 'I know.' I said, 'I love your cock.' I did. It was my first and I'll never forget it or regret it. Eventually he couldn't deal with it.

One day he said, "You were wrong, Sarah." I could tell that he was sad.

"I was?"

He nodded. "You are dangerous. To me. Especially to me."

I said I was sorry. I was sad too.

He asked me to leave the gym. By then my ankles were giving out and I was more interested in learning to code. I stopped training in gymnastics and started swimming. Sam and me stayed friends though. Sometimes she asked me to lick her and I did. She's so cute when she cums. Dad always remembered to knock when she was over.

Swimming is way easier on the body, and the boys... oh my god. But boys my age are boring as soon as they open their mouths to speak. The Coach liked me. He said I was pretty. I wasn't even naked when he said it. I went to his office one day and got what I wanted.

#### the end

_I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[joshua.woode@hushmail.com](mailto:joshua.woode@hushmail.com?subject=Pretty%20Naked) _


End file.
